<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hung by the Ankles by TheFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799721">Hung by the Ankles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFae/pseuds/TheFae'>TheFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little BDSM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Crossdressing, Cute Kids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Oral, Possessive Lover, Serial Killing, natural birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFae/pseuds/TheFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair Exley, is a CEO and well a serial killer, a "gift" from his late father.<br/>Kayden, a sweet omega is a coffee shop owner, with a little bit a darkness in his past. When these two meet sparks fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastair had woken up late, the kill last night went far too late, the alpha’s phones had died during the night so neither alarm had gone off. By the time he’d woken up and put one phone on the charger, he’d missed two meetings and another would start in 30 minutes. “Great, today is starting off wonderfully” he stated with great disdain in his voice. Quickly he put on a suit, grabbed his car keys and left, headed to his normal coffee house. Going up to the drive through a sign on the mic ‘Closed for Renovations’. “This day is only getting better” he thought to himself, quickly searching the next closest coffee house ‘delights of life’ “as long as they have a black coffee I can survive” he said aloud to himself. Driving quickly, he parked in the lot and dashed for the door. As soon as he opened it, he smelled the omega before he saw him, a smell of warmth and sweetness almost as if he could taste it.<br/>
“You’re pretty, perhaps you’d look that pretty bouncing on my alpha cock yeah? Wanna give it a try?” a lanky, old alpha said<br/>
“Sir, the only thing I want to try right now, is to try not to stab you”<br/>
“Oooh a fiesty one, I’d love to--” the alpha began to say<br/>
“Very rude of you to speak to omega like that, as well as hold up the line, some of us actually have places to be” Alastair spoke, interrupting the other Alpha, staring at him with a glare of death.<br/>
“Mind your own busi..sorry..I’ll just get going” the older alpha obviously scared off by the young man behind him.<br/>
“Thank you sir” Alastair turned his head to a honey smooth voice, “A coffee on the house, do you take it black?” the omega continued<br/>
“Yes..” Alastair responded entranced by the beautiful amber eyes in front of him, and then the bum as the omega turned to get his coffee.<br/>
“Oh wait please let me pay! I couldn’t let you...” Alastair began,<br/>
“Hush, you’re a kind alpha let me help you start your day with some coffee, its my thank you”<br/>
“What is your name omega?”<br/>
“Kayden, but everyone calls me Kay..and yours?” The omega asked, handing the alpha his coffee.<br/>
“Alastair, you can call me Al though..if you won’t take my money, perhaps a date? My way of saying thank you.”<br/>
The omega smirked “Sure, meet outside the doors, say 6?”<br/>
“Perfect”, The alpha left continued to work arriving there with only minutes to spare, pressing the elevator button to get to the top floor. Arriving in his office greeted by one of his executives and good friends.<br/>
“Al, you’re late and you’ve missed two meetings with investors!” a tall beta spoke<br/>
“Oh goodness! Whatever shall I do?” the alpha said with sarcasm, but a stiff expression “Dane, I am well aware and the longer you keep talking to me, the later I’ll become” he finished walking away from the beta.<br/>
A few hours after the meeting, Dane waltzed into the alpha’s office.<br/>
“So, why were you so late this morning? Get a hookup last night?” he asked, moving his eyebrows<br/>
“Whatever would give you that impression?”<br/>
“Well..you walked in smelling like an omega dude, even as a beta, I could smell it was strong..”<br/>
Alastair quickly smelled his own clothes and of course the omegas smell was there, he smirked a little.<br/>
“Oh Al...that was a small smile I believe. Who's the lucky omega?”<br/>
“I...I didn’t realise his scent was this strong. And Dane if you MUST know, I met him this morning at a coffee shoppe and we have a, well we have a date later this evening.” The young man said proudly.<br/>
“Wow..I’m so proud of you! Your first relationship since what college?”<br/>
Alastair rolled his eyes, but it was true, he dated once in college but the girl was just a gold digger. So he stopped dating, focused on his work and well, his other hobbies.<br/>
“Hey! I’m just saying!” Dane shrugged, and started to walk out “Hey, good luck though”<br/>
“Thank you Dane.” As much as Dane annoyed him, he is a good friend, getting back to work but very closely watching the clock. </p><p>~~~~~~~~ On the other side ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After the alpha had left that morning, business picked up and Kayden had barely had any time to process what had just happened. He did know he liked the alpha and liked his scent, he smelled it as soon as he opened the door, earthy and musky. Kay knew that Charlotte had seen the interaction and that he would get an ear full and an interrogation later. Though the omega was small and had feminine features he was mouthy and not often desired my alphas for it. The harassment for being an omega knew no bounds though, nearly got it everyday he worked.<br/>
“Kay!!” a melodious but dangerous voice sang “now that it's a downtime for the day, why don’t you tell me about the handsome alpha from earlier”<br/>
“Char, he just helped me with a handful of customer and...asked me on a date that’s all” He responded innocently, quieting down towards the end his sentence<br/>
“HE WHAT?” Charlotte screamed<br/>
Kay winced “Char, omega ears. Remember?”<br/>
“Sorry..but he asked you on a date? Did you say yes?!”<br/>
“I did, he’ll be here at six”<br/>
It was quite possible Charlotte was more excited than Kay, as she was smiling and dancing around.<br/>
“Oh Kay, you can’t wear this!” She said, gesturing to his work outfit, “What do you have in the back?”<br/>
“Uhm I have some leggings in the back and maybe a sweater or two.”<br/>
“ Okay it's 5:40, use the bathroom and change really quick, and choose the sweater that's going to show a little more of your chest ok?<br/>
Kay rolled his eyes and did as she said, putting on a pair of black leggings and an ivory coloured sweater, it hung loosely off his shoulders and showed enough of his chest. He ran his hands through his soft dirty blonde hair. He sighed, this was his first date, ever, he had homeschooled after his first heat and coming into being an omega so for the most part he hadn’t interacted much with alphas romantically. He exited the bathroom, and walked to the back towards Charlotte. She smiled softly seeing him.<br/>
“Oh honey, you look so nice, here I’ve got something for you” She grabbed something from her pocket and pinned it in his hair, “there now the look is complete!” She had pinned a small rose pin on the side of his ear.<br/>
“It’s beautiful! Thank you Char!” he said looking into the reflective screen of his phone.<br/>
“I know this is your first date ever, so just be safe, if something feels wrong just let me know? Text me and I’ll come get you.”<br/>
Six o’clock hit, they locked up the store and parted ways, and right on the time the Alpha pulled into the parking lot. Exited his vehicle and approached the omega, He was stunned, he knew the omega was beautiful but he hadn’t expected this much. He saw Kay had changed and was wearing leggings, accentuating his round and perky bum and the beautiful sweater which complimented his slightly tanned skin perfectly.<br/>
The alpha smiled “Hello Kay”<br/>
“Hello Al”<br/>
Alastair held out his hand “Would you please accompany me tonight?”<br/>
The omega let out a small giggle and took his hand  “Of course, but you don’t have to be so proper.” Alastair chuckled, he enjoyed that the omega didn’t know who he was, he led him to the passenger side of his black maserati. Kayden enjoyed the alpha being such a gentleman, and looking into the oddly golden eyes of the alpha. He was comfortably seated and the alpha rushed into the driver's seat.<br/>
“I hope you’re ready for the best date of your life Kay”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Omega watched quietly as the alpha took turn after turn eventually onto a highway,<br/>
“Are you planning to take me to a secluded place to kill me?” Kay joked<br/>
The alpha smiled at the joke, “Secluded yes, murder no...I thought maybe we could do a late night picnic date” he started rubbing the back of head nervously, still focused on the road.<br/>
Kay was quiet for a moment, “That..sounds quite lovely, perhaps we’ll be able to see the start without the light pollution in the way?”<br/>
“Oh thank god!” Alastair breathed out relieved, the omega giggled a little<br/>
“Is this your first date too?”<br/>
“No, I dated a...wait first date!?” he quickly looked at the boy in surprise<br/>
“I...well yes, I’ve never been in a relationship” he replied shyly<br/>
“Oh Kay, I’ve gotta make this perfect then”<br/>
“Don’t put that sort of pressure on yourself! I’ve been asked out plenty, amongst other things..so I have no real expectations”<br/>
Alastair eventually pulled the car into a parking lot, it was indeed secluded, but beautiful there was a large lake just in view.<br/>
“Just wait here I’ll get the door for you.”<br/>
“Alastair, believe it or not I know how to open doors, how to think I get into work everyday?”, the omega opened his door and Alastair just rolled his eyes and smirked at the omega. Opening the trunk to grab the picnic items instead, a small cliche basket and an old blue blanket from his penthouse.<br/>
They walked just far enough where the lake was closer in view but not so close where they might step in mud, or duck poop. Alastair laid the blanket out, they both took a seat across from each other and began setting out the food.<br/>
“Kay, I hope you like peanut butter and jelly and some fruits, I know it's simple but it’s what I could make without burning it..I am a failure as a cook”<br/>
“Maybe our second date, I can cook for you, I learned from my grandmother” He responded smiling and picking up a strawberry. Alastair was excited with the fact the omega had already mentioned a second date.<br/>
“Absolutely. That could be fun.”<br/>
The two continued their small talk, asking each other about their work and admiring the stars until they realised it was nearing ten o’clock.<br/>
“I believe I need to get you back home omega, it’s beginning to get late”<br/>
“Perhaps” Kayden responded yawning “I might be a little tired”<br/>
They ushered themselves back to the car, repacking everything slowly as to spend a little more time with each other.<br/>
“Kay, where do you live?”<br/>
“If we weren’t on a date, that might sound creepy” he laughed a little “just go the same way we came from, I only live a few blocks from the coffee house.”<br/>
“Ahh, is that why you don’t have a car?”<br/>
“Oh Mr. Alpha that's where you’re wrong. I do have a car, I only walk to and from work, I drive nearly everywhere else”<br/>
The alpha smiled to himself, he admired the omega’s confidence and humour, taking his eyes away from the road just to glance at the boy was enough to make him smile. Kay started giving him directions and soon enough they arrived at his apartment building.<br/>
“I..here's my number Kay, call me anytime.” Alastair said smiling sheepishly, Kay rolled his eyes.<br/>
“I swear, since you won’t do it I will” he grabbed the face and pulled him into a kiss. It was deep and hot, at that moment the smell of the air shifted arousal.<br/>
“Goodnight Al. I look forward to our next date” He quickly got out of the car and up to his apartment, not even giving the alpha enough time to register what was happening. The omega shut the door, ran to his bathroom, dropped his pants and sure enough, slick. Dripping, nearly down half his leg, “I haven’t had this reaction outside of heat in...ever” the boy thought to himself, starting his shower and quickly stripping the rest of himself.<br/>
~~~~~ On the Other Side ~~~~~~~~~<br/>
It took him a few minutes to register what had happened, using his nose more than his mind, he smelled the arousal and slick the omega had produced. His own arousal starting to come alive, he felt his eyes flash from the normal gold to red for a few seconds. Eventually, he calmed down and checked his business phone, the email he needed was there. “Perfect, time to have a kill”.<br/>
The Alpha rushed home quickly, pleasuring himself to the smell of the omega alone and showering. Covering himself with a scent blocker, wearing a completely black tracksuit and basic shoes. Checking the email more thoroughly,<br/>
John Monroe<br/>
48, Alpha<br/>
Criminal Record: Assault, Sexual Harassment.<br/>
This was enough for the alpha collecting his rope, knife and signature card he was off, taking a more average car this time. A simple honda civic, and an old one at that, maintained well so there was no risk of being pulled over. He drove cautiously enough to get there but not be of suspicion, he arrived, quietly sneaking into the other alphas home and knocking him out. He stripped the alpha, tied his ankles, hands and duct taped his mouth. Then hung the alpha by his ankles from a beam in the house. He pulled up a chair and waited for him to wake up, sure enough 10 minutes in and his victim awoke.<br/>
“ Hello Mr. Monroe. I see you’re finally awake.”<br/>
Grumbles and moans came from the man in response.<br/>
“Ahh yes, well, you can’t actually speak...so perhaps you’ll just listen” at that point monroe began to open his eyes wider and recognised the young man in front of him.<br/>
“Oh it seems you’ve started to recognise me, I’m glad our encounter this morning was enough” Alastair smiled “Now, typically I wouldn’t make this anymore personal than it already is but you messed with an omega that I am now, very fond of. So I’m glad I’ll be the last thing you’ll see before you die. Good Bye, Mr. Monroe”<br/>
Monroe began to squirm and shake and cry, but it didn’t do anything to persuade Alastair, if anything it annoyed him greatly. Alastair rolled his eyes, used his foot to push his victim’s head down and slit his throat, watching him bleed out. He placed his “calling card” in the slit of the throat, smiled and left.<br/>
When he had finally arrived home, reunited with his phone he saw he had a message from Kay. The alpha lit up, with excitement read the simple yet exciting text from the boy,<br/>
FROM KAY: This Saturday, my place, 7, be there ; )<br/>
FROM AL: Nowhere else I’d rather be<br/>
The Alpha was beginning to feel his arousal again, thinking about the smell of the boy and the small trace amounts of slick he’d left in his car. His thoughts quickly ruined by the thought of running into Dane tomorrow, if the Beta could smell the omega on him earlier, there was no doubt in his mind he’d be able to smell the omega tomorrow. He cringed at the thought of all the questions Dane would ask, “Maybe I’ll just..work from home tomorrow” he thought to himself getting into the shower once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this seems a little slow but things will heat up soon, also thank you for the Kudos and everything. I am updating this about every "day". I post them at night for you guys to wake up to essentially. Let me know what you guys think! &lt;3 thank you again really.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayden had woken up jittery, excited and sore, the date last night was wonderful and so wonderfully he had to use a dildo just to go to sleep. As he put on his work outfit, he smelt the unmistakable scent of the alpha, the scent was still on his clothes from the night before, he blushed. He wanted to wear the sweater again but didn’t want the unwelcomed attention from other alphas. He put the sweater on his bed, looked around and noted to clean his apartment before his date the upcoming weekend. He walked to work, mentally preparing himself to be berated by Char, the red hair women didn’t ever let anything slip. Walking into the back kitchen sure enough, there she was, arms crossed, blue eyes crossing over every inch of the boy. <br/>“Well?”<br/>“Hi Charlotte, my morning started off wonderfully thank you for asking.”<br/>She sighed and smiled “Kay, how was your date?<br/>“Lovely actually, we went to a park and had a picnic date and talked for hours” He blushed thinking about the kiss they shared.<br/>“Oh honey, you are blushing. There’s more!”<br/>“I had my first kiss...that’s all though, now that I’ve told you everything can I start setting up for shifts? Myles is coming in today and you know how he gets around you.”<br/>Charlotte smirked “It’s not my fault I’m this beautiful” she said grabbing a rack of cinnamon rolls. <br/>Kay grabbed the daily newspapers setting them out when he noticed the front page was a photo of the guy who'd harassed him yesterday morning. He just assumed maybe it was karma and moved along with his work, he could smell the cinnamon finishing in the oven. Charlotte would always start them and he would grab them from the oven, mostly just to eat one. He started the coffee brew for the morning crowd, he began to wonder if his..the alpha would visit him today. He smiled to himself, he was happy for the short day, he would be able to get groceries. <br/>“What’re you smiling about Kay?” A male voice asked him, he turned around, Myles. <br/>“That was startling, and I’m smiling because I am happy. Now are you ready for the shift? It's morning it’s going to be kinda crazy.”<br/>“Yeah Kay I got this”, the boy was only 16, and he had a major crush on Charlotte which distracted him and caused him to make mistakes. <br/>“Ok, I’m in the back kitchen if you need me, Char will be up here with you ok? I leave in an hour or so” Myles nodded, and Kay headed to the back, as the partial owner he had paperwork to complete and file for the business. Luckily, he was always ahead on the work and didn’t have any major to complete. He spent the hour just doing basic inventory, profit and balancing everything out to decide what to cut back and what to make more of. He finished, said goodbye to Char and Myles and made his way home. As soon as he locked his door, he went for the bedroom going straight for the sweater from his date. The scent of Alastair had begun to fade, disappointing Kay’s inner omega, however what was left did excite him he felt his bum become hot. He knew he would start seeping slick, he took off his clothes and reached under his bed going straight for the knotting dildo. He used his slick to lube it up and slowly inserted it into him moaning slightly from the feeling. He began thrusting it in and out of him slowly and deeply, he began to sniff at the shirt more and think of the alpha ramming into him instead of just the dildo. The omega came from that though alone, pressing the button to get the dildo to knot he shoved it back into himself one more time and the knot caught at his rim, cumming again. He felt sated for the moment but hoped the smell of his actions would wear off, his date was tomorrow night. He showered, cleaning himself off carefully to assure there were no sexual pheromones left , he didn’t want anything to happen at the store. He threw on a pair of leggings and a pink sweater, quickly brushing through his hair and grabbing his keys. Getting into the old Honda SUV, he texted the alpha,<br/>TO AL: Are you allergic to anything?<br/>TO KAY: Nothing<br/>TO AL: Perfect<br/>He began his trip to the store deciding what he wanted to make for the Alpha.</p><p>~~~~~ ON THE OTHER SIDE ~~~~~</p><p>The Alpha was working in his kitchen taking call after call and responding to email after email, he finally took a break after hearing from his omega. He decided maybe it was time to eat it was beginning to near noon, his phone began to ring and without looking he answered.<br/>“This is Exley.”<br/>“Hey Al.”<br/>“Goddamn it Dane. What?”<br/>“You’re not at work today you have a guest over?” <br/>Alastair could feel the other man smiling through the phone.<br/>“No. Dane. I just decided to work from home today.”<br/>“Hey! I was just asking, I’ll be over in 20 with an early lunch”<br/>Without a chance to even respond, Dane hung up. At the very least that was one less thing to worry about, on the other hand he knew even though Dane was a beta he had a pretty good sense of smell. Most betas can’t smell scents like alphas and omegas, there are a few who can, they’re rare but that can. </p><p>~~~~ At the store ~~~~ <br/>Kay was grabbing a head of lettuce when a man with brown hair approached him, Kayden rolled his eyes and turned to begin to start towards the tomatoes. He had settled on making tacos, then there was a tap on his shoulders, he turned around glaring. <br/>“What?”<br/>“Oh sorry..do you know Alastair?”<br/>The omega shifted nervously “I do...why?”<br/>“Hi, I’m Dane. I am a close friend of his, we also work together”<br/>The omega relaxed, briefly Al had mentioned Dane but was curious as to how he knew who to approach. <br/>“He mentioned you, how did you know I knew him.”<br/>“Your scent, I’m a beta but I have a good nose, your scent was all over him the other day”<br/>The omega began blushing, hard, the beta chuckled a little turn away to give the omega a minute. <br/>“I see” Kay responded with a small squeak. <br/>“I see I might’ve embarrassed you a bit, sorry.” The beta apologized rubbing the back of his head “well, uhm, enjoy your shopping” he began to walk away.<br/>“Wait, uhm, Dane.”<br/>The beta turned around surprised “yea?”<br/>“Does Al...does he like tacos?”<br/>The beta had to hold back a laugh, knowing tacos was the alphas favorite food “yea he loves him”<br/>“Thanks” <br/>“Sure” The beta left and the omega returned to shopping picking up the rest of the items for his dinner date. <br/>As the omega left the store he decided to run by the mall and grab a few other things for himself and hopefully the future. <br/>~~~~ On the other side ~~~~<br/>Dane unlocked the door welcoming himself into the alphas apartment, he saw his best friend sitting at his kitchen’s white marble raised counter.<br/>“Dane, I gave you that key for emergencies. Can’t you just knock?”<br/>“Well I could, but where’s the fun in that?”<br/>Dane walked over to the kitchen placing down the food he’d gotten for the two of them, burgers and fries. Simple but delicious, the alpha got up making them drinks as he passed Dane he smelled the omegas scent but chose not to say anything so Dane wouldn’t pry. <br/>“I know you smell him on me Al, I saw him at the store while picking up our food. He is a looker”<br/>“Please tell me you didn’t actually talk to him?”<br/>“Well then I’d be lying…” Dane turned towards the other man, “He’s a sweet kid, don’t fuck this up, he’s as innocent as all get out.” <br/>Alastair sighed, “I know, is it too early to love him?”<br/>Dane chuckled “The way he acts and looks no, his bum—“<br/>“I swear to god Dane, choose your next words very, very carefully”<br/>“Hey! I’m just saying, I get it. You guys have another date soon?”<br/>“Tomorrow evening, why?” <br/>“No reason, I would dress casually though.”<br/>“Why? What do you know that I don’t”<br/>“Ha. Not telling. Shut up and make drinks”<br/>Alastair did just that, Dane was good at keeping secrets and knew he probably couldn’t pry it out of him even physically. While Alastair was taller, they were both very well built, it wasn’t worth the battle. He was content to just take the advice for now, thinking about what casual attire he did own and what the omega would make.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning, the coffee house would be manned by Charlotte for the rest of the weekend giving Kay time to clean. Starting with the living room and the kitchen, Kay wiped the counters and put the dishes from breakfast in the dishwasher. He folded blankets in the living room, he had five, being an omega his body temperature ran lower. Vacuumed and mopped the floor before moving onto his bedroom, it wasn’t a huge room, just big enough to fit his queen sized bed, his bookshelves and dresser. He threw his clothes in the wash, even the sweater, though he was reluctant the smell of the alpha was almost completely gone. Washed away by his own scent, after putting stuff in the wash, he showered. When he got out, he dried off lotioned up, chose a nice pair of yellow lace panties, leggings over top and a yellow sweater to match the panties. He knew he made a good decision going to the mall and getting more panties, he even considered lingerie, but decided it was too early in the relationship. It was four o’clock by the time everything was cleaned and he was ready, he started to prep for dinner, chopping tomatoes, onions, lime, cilantro and seasoning his meat. He was excited to see how the alpha would react to the meal, he’d even bought tequila to make it more exciting. </p><p>~~~ on the other side ~~~</p><p>Kay was making him dinner and Dane had told him to dress casually, although the date was hours away he started getting ready early. The alpha was far more used to a suit and tie than jeans or even sweatpants, so wearing casual outfits was out of his norm. He thought about shopping for an outfit but decided on wearing his own clothes so his scent was more prominent for the omega. Going through his closet he’d found an old pair of black jeans from college that, amazingly, still fit, a regular white v-neck and a green bomber jacket. He thought the outfit looked good, he’d decided to wear a gold necklace to match his eyes and to give to the omega at the end of the date. It was six O’clock when Dane Called, choosing to video call him, the alpha was slightly annoyed but figured it might be a good idea to get a second opinion.<br/>“Well look at you, finally not in a suit….are those pants from college?”<br/>Alastair hung up, Dane called back again <br/>“Yes Dane they’re from college, remember when I didn’t wear suits all time?”<br/>“Yeah...you look good though. What’s with the necklace? For the pretty omega?”<br/>“Actually yes...you think it’s a good idea?”<br/>“Sure. He’ll probably enjoy something from you or that smells like you right?”<br/>“Yea” The alpha thought on it for a second and considered bringing an extra jacket so he could leave one there for the omega. <br/>“Dane, we‘ll talk Monday.” He hung up the phone again and went rummaging for another jacket scenting it as much as he could. The drive was about 20 minutes, and it was only 6:30, he left early grabbing some daisies on the way. He arrived at the omegas apartment at 6:59, he put his hand up to knock when he heard the omega,<br/>“I can smell you Al, just come in the doors unlocked”<br/>The Alpha smiled and just as the boy had said the door was indeed unlocked he walked in, and he loved the way everything smelled and how the boy looked. The yellow against his skin, the smell of..tacos his favorite and of course the smell of the omega all around the apartment. He took off his shoes and entered further going straight to the smell. <br/>“Hi Kay.”<br/>Kayden finally turned around and saw how cutely the alpha was dressed, and the flowers, he smiled kissed the alphas cheek, grabbed the flowers and put them in an empty vase on his kitchen counter. <br/>“Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful.”<br/>“Of course. You made tacos...what did Dane tell you?”<br/>The omega burst out laughing “Is there something I should know?”<br/>“They’re my favorite food, that’s all”<br/>“Ahh, that would explain it, no, I just asked him if tacos would be ok”<br/>The omega set everything out on the table, salsa, guacamole, tortillas, beef, lettuce, cheese, sour cream, everything. The alpha was in heaven and he hadn’t even taken a bite, he hadn’t had a home cooked meal in forever. They both put their plates together and Alastair moaned into the first bite, that one bite made him ready to marry the boy right then and there. <br/>“To your satisfaction?” Kayden said, holding back a little laugh he was looking at the man, his mouth full, eating to his heart’s content. He loved seeing how happy he was though, they ate plenty, cleaned up together and landed in the living room drinking a little tequila and talking.<br/>“When you said tacos are your favorite food you really meant it, you ate 9 tacos!”<br/>“That, my dear omega isn’t even my record” the alpha said, taking a small sip of his tequila, “In college, if I was wasted I could down almost twenty”<br/>The boy looked at him like he was crazy “Al, is that even healthy?”<br/>“Ehhh, probably not? But hey, I am slightly older and slightly wiser. Haven’t you ever gotten drunk and done something crazy?”<br/>“Nope, I’ve never gotten drunk.” The omega said proudly<br/>“Ohh so you’re a good omega then?” The man responded with a wicked tone in his voice<br/>“Yes a very good omega” the boy responded with a smile<br/>Alastair flattened his legs against the couch and sat up a little “Hmm, then why don’t you continue to be a very good omega and crawl over here, hm?” Though the two weren’t far apart there was just enough space for Kay to get on all fours and crawl over to the alpha and hover right over him. The alpha moved one of his legs up, prompting the omega to sit in his lap,<br/>“My, my, a very good and obedient omega” the man said looking straight into the omega’s gorgeous amber eyes. <br/>“That I am.” Kay responded, almost breathlessly. Alastair reached his hand up to the boy’s face bringing him and kissing him. Using other hand to bring their bodies closer together, as they kept going Kay’s scent got strong with arousal. As they pulled away, Kay was obviously flushed, he could feel his own slick beginning to wet his panties and leggings. The Alpha below him smiled, he enjoyed seeing how innocent the omega was.<br/>“Kay, is this your first time doing anything sexual?”<br/>“Sort of, this is my first time consensually” The omega said still blushing, Alastair knew exactly what that meant, he pulled the omega down once more kissing him, whispering in his ear,<br/>“Do you trust me?”<br/>“Ye...yes” Kay was breathless and overcome with lust<br/>With quick motion, Alastair pulled the omegas pants down only to realize he was wearing panties, a yellow pair that match his sweater. <br/>“You like what you see alpha?” He whispered in the alpha’s ear kissing his neck.<br/>Alastair was doing his best to hold back from taking the omega, he wanted to take things slow and not scare the boy. <br/>“God, yes.” He pulled the omegas bum up, feeling the wetness of his slick, he moved the panties aside and inserted one finger into the boy. Who moaned almost straight into his ear, his hole was tight, he played with it using the one finger then adding another scissoring inside of him. The omega writhing and moaning with pleasure, getting louder hitting a specific spot inside of him “the sweet spot” the alpha thought to himself rubbing past it continuously. The omega got louder and he knew at that point he was close,<br/>“I want you to ask your alpha to come, ok?”<br/>“Y...ye..can I...ahh...please cum..?” The alpha smack his bum,<br/>“You forgot something” he said hitting the boys sweet spot making his moan louder <br/>“Can come please alpha?” He asked quickly <br/>“Yes you may”<br/>The boy came loudly and intensely, he was panting and thanking the alpha.<br/>“Oh my god that was the best orgasm of my life, I mean I’ve come from your scent but, it was so good” By the time what he said had registered it was too late it had already come out.<br/>“I said that out loud didn’t I..?”<br/>The alpha smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’ve come while smelling my scent? How did you get my scent?” <br/>Kay tuck his head in the neck of the alpha “My sweater from our first date..” <br/>“My scent didn’t wear off..?”<br/>“ It did after a couple days, but within the first 24 hours, well I came from it twice” the omega admitted, still hiding into the Alpha.<br/>“Yea me too, but maybe more than twice in less than 24 hours” <br/>The boy shot up surprised, “What? How?” <br/>“You leaked a little on the passenger seat of my car..” he smiled nervously<br/>“We are for each other aren’t we Alastair?” <br/>“Perhaps..ah I wanted to give you something.”<br/>“Is it another orgasm?”<br/>“That might be arangable, but no, here.” He took off the necklace and placed it around the boy’s neck, not without putting one of his pinky rings on the chain first. “There, now others will know you’re not single”<br/>A lot of wealthy alphas or alphas from known families had pinky rings that they would use to signify a courtship with an omega, before a bonding mark was used to finish the mating and courtship. <br/>“Oh it’s beautiful, I feel honored to wear it” the omega said touching it, he was still in the alphas lap, so when he was grabbed by the bum and kissed it didn’t surprise him greatly.<br/>“God I love your ass” The man said kissing the omega again “I love seeing my ring around your neck too, can’t wait for it to be a bond mark”<br/>“Al, Do you want kids?”<br/>“Yes of course, why?”<br/>Kay sighed relieved “Just making sure, I want quite a few and one day I’m sure you’ll give them to me” he kissed the man again<br/>“Can I stay the night Kay? Welcomed into your ‘nest’?” He quickly followed up “I don’t expect anything, I just, I’ve been drinking.”<br/>The omega got up took the Alphas hand and lead him into his bedroom “I hope you don’t mind but I only sleep with a shirt on”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked reading this chapter as much I loved writing it. Things are finally heating up between the two</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the next morning was nice curling into each other. The omega felt good, the scent of the alpha being there, sleepy kisses being shared between the two of them. The alpha had stripped to his underwear since none of the omegas' clothes fit him, he was 6’4 while the omega was only 5’10 and a lot less built. The moment began to ruin itself as Alastair’s phone began going off, Dane was calling, no matter how many times Alastair denied the call the bet kept calling. Kay finally answered the phone for him,<br/>
“Hi Dane”<br/>
“Oh the voice is far to nice and pretty to be Alastair”<br/>
Alastair reached for the phone rolling his eyes, Kay giggled and handed the phone to Al.<br/>
“Literally, fuck off, why are you calling me?”<br/>
“Well two things, an investor called wants to meet this Sunday about business and I also wanted to know how the date went. Seeing as how you two are still together I’d say it went well.”<br/>
“Dane if that’s all you called to talk about then I’m going now”<br/>
He hung up, put his phone on silent and turned his attention on his now very awake omega,<br/>
“Sorry about Dane, he’s nosy.”<br/>
“Oh he’s ok, reminds of my best friend Char she’s like a sister”<br/>
“Mm” he pulled omega on top of him so that he was straddling his legs “do you have any siblings love?”<br/>
“Plenty I’m sure, I only know of two, My dad was constantly moving around to younger men and women. They didn’t stay young enough for him, my mom only had me with him though. What about you he asked, tracing the outline of the muscles of the alpha<br/>
“None, I was the only one, my mom died when I was five and my dad did his best but he was a workaholic” He took the omegas hand and kissed it.<br/>
They stayed in that bed a little while longer before getting up, the omega shook at the knees for a moment. While they didn’t have full on sex they did play with each other enough to get a release enough times.<br/>
“Oh I love seeing how your body reacts the morning after.” The alpha said, smirking, rubbing his hand along the waist and bum of the boy nipping at his throat, before quickly picking him up and over his shoulder.<br/>
“Oh my god, Alastair, what’re you doing?” He screeched<br/>
“Taking a shower together” he smacked Kay’s butt before setting him down on the bathroom counter.  He quickly kissed the boy and started the shower taking off his lover's shirt since there was nothing else there. He stripped his underwear and looked at the omega who was again blushing profusely and looking away. He smiled and took the boys face and kissed him,<br/>
“Like what you see omega?”<br/>
“Why is that big and you’re not even hard?”<br/>
The man kissed the boys chest “because I am an alpha baby, we tend to be on the bigger side”<br/>
“I get that but, are we sure that’s going to fit in me someday?”<br/>
Alastair laughed “well there’s only one way to find out huh? We’ll do it whenever your ready”<br/>
The boy relaxed stood up as best he could and got into the shower,<br/>
“I thought WE were showering”<br/>
Without another word the alpha was in the shower with him, they helped clean each other and enjoyed the other's company. </p><p>Kayden dressed himself in another big shirt but not before making Alastair scent mark it, he wanted to smell the alpha all over himself and he knew the alpha was all for it. Kay made scrambled eggs, sausage and toast, Al watching him as to not burn anything. They ate in the living room watching the tv.<br/>
“Kay, yesterday mentioned uhm, it was your first consensual time..did they ever catch the guys?”<br/>
Kay sighed, “Not all of them no.”<br/>
“Babe, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring anything bad up”<br/>
Kay kissed his boyfriend and simply said “it’s in the past”<br/>
Eventually, Alastair did have to leave for a dinner meeting and he hated it, he wanted to stay with the omega, wanted to keep and protect him. He knew he had a new mission now and had to reach out to a contact to get the needed information. He quickly stopped by his own apartment and changed into a suit, he hated the fact his apartment only smelled of him. He wanted the smell of his omega near him. He left and went to the meeting, the investor was less of an investor and was far more of a flirter. She kept hitting on the alpha and when he brought up business she would say “It can wait until tomorrow, honey”. He couldn’t take it anymore,<br/>
“Ms. Helier, if you have actual business then we can talk tomorrow, in my office, now I am going to see my lover. Good evening then” He stood up and walked out.<br/>
He drove over to the omegas apartment angry and annoyed, he knocked and just as Kay came into view, he picked him up kissing him shutting the door with his foot. He took him straight to the bedroom placing the boy on the bed and quickly stripping. He picked him up again and got under the covers and curled into him growling and that point he was pure alpha. Kay knew it too, he got a glimpse of red eyes and could smell need, annoyance and anger reeking from the man. He enjoyed the man in his pure alpha state, dominant and controlling, but he knew there was a reason for it. He simply let the big angry alpha curl into him and growl himself to sleep,   Kay rubbing his dark hair until he too fell asleep. </p><p>When boys woke up, Alastair didn’t even remember coming to the omegas house, he just woke up in his arms,<br/>
“Kay...when did I get here?”<br/>
“Last night, you were angry and pure alpha, eyes red and all, what’s the last thing you remember?”<br/>
“ Hmm, telling off an investor then after that your scent I guess. What time is it?”<br/>
“It’s about five in the morning, I’ve got to get up soon ok? Are you going to stay here or go home?”<br/>
“I’ll stay here, Can I walk you to work?”<br/>
“Sure”<br/>
Kay got up, got ready for his day at work and let the alpha walk him to work, that’s how it went for a couple days. Alastair would walk Kay to work, pick him up on his way home from work. Kay didn’t mind it until he started snarling at the mention of another human, especially Myles just because he was another male.<br/>
“Al, I love you but you need to cool it off. I can’t even talk about my day because as soon as I mention Myles, a 16 year old who hasn’t even presented you start snarling and your eyes start flashing red. In fact you’re an alpha, when’s your next rut? Is that what’s making you act out?”<br/>
Alastair had never seen the omega upset, but he had a point he was always around was becoming more aggressive.<br/>
“My rut isn’t for another two months ok? It’s just, I don’t want you hurt or out of my sight.”<br/>
“WHY ALASTAIR?” He yelled frustrated<br/>
The alpha had never heard the boy use his full name,<br/>
“Kayden, after this weekend and what I found out, I just didn’t want you getting hurt or worse”<br/>
Kay knew exactly what he was implying “So, you’re calling me weak? You don’t think I can protect myself? How do you think I got on without you since I was 17? You know what, please talk to me when you can calm yourself down.” With that, the omega walked straight back to his room and right after he heard the door close he began crying, and that’s how he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair hadn’t spoken in two weeks, going to work was miserable for the omega, he knew he wanted the Alpha but he didn’t want to cave first. However, with his heat coming up he didn’t want to think about it. <br/>“Kay honey, are you ok?” Charlotte walked into the back kitchen and he was spaced out.<br/>“Hmm? Yea I’m fine. Are you guys going to be ok next week?”<br/>“Yeah we’ll be fine..are you going to be fine? When was the last time you even slept?”<br/>She had good reason to ask, the boy’s eyes were puffy from crying and he had bags underneath them from lack of sleep.<br/>“I’m just tired, my heat is coming up, you know how I get!” He said trying to smile, the woman sat down next to him and she pried it out of him but now she understood what was going on with him. She sent him home and he did as told, driving home so as to not spread pre-heat scents everywhere. He had stocked up on simple things to eat and plenty of water, the only thing missing was he Alphas smell, but he hadn’t been there in weeks so now it was just a faint memory.<br/>~~~ On The Other side ~~~<br/>In the two weeks away from Kay, Alastair was nothing but angry. The omega wasn't around home to keep him relaxed nor was his scent. He’d found and killed the remaining bastards that violated Kay, making him angrier. He stayed home again today and got an unwelcome visit from none other than Dane. <br/>“ALASTAIR”<br/>“Goddamnit” he muttered “What could you possibly want you impossible Beta” he snarled out <br/>The beta couldn’t deal with Alastair's attitude anymore and tackled him, the two fought scratching, biting and punching each other until Al was pinned down. <br/>“Now that I’ve got you down what the hell is wrong with you?”<br/>The alpha took a breath out dejectedly, “Kay. He. He told me not to talk to him until I could calm myself down”<br/>“Well we see how that’s going”<br/>Dark haired man started growling “I messed up” he began, “We argued, I got more protective over him, I couldn’t even stand the mention of another male name and I accidentally called him weak. Kay didn’t take it well and told me to get out. He even asked me when my rut was, seeing if I was just being rut protective.”<br/>Dane let up on his friend and got him up, “You need to apologize and explain to him that you love him, he’s probably at work , go”<br/>Alastair, grabbed his keys and went to the coffee house, jumping out as soon as he arrived,<br/>“Hi is Kayden here today.”<br/>“No some dumb alpha said something stupid to him” <br/>He looked at the red haired woman, and sighed, “Hi Charlotte.”<br/>“Mr. Exley”<br/>“I see, I need to apologize to him like two weeks ago, where is he?”<br/>“Home but I can’t see him opening the door for anyone except me.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>Charlotte looked around, it wasn’t busy, she ushered Alastair to the back of the shop. <br/>“He’s about to have his heat, if you really want to do right by him you need to apologize now before he’s in too deep in his heat. Then he’ll probably start going through rejections. Here” she opened a drawer and pulled a key and handed it to the Alpha “That is the only other key to his apartment, use it wisely” <br/>“Thank you Charlotte”<br/>The man left quickly, jumping right back into his car and speeding over to the omega’s apartment pausing at the door and taking a breath. He opened the door with the key, locked it behind him and searched for his omega, sniffing for where his scent was strongest. The bedroom, the omega  could probably scent him as well he thought.<br/>“Unless you’re here to apologize so away Al”<br/>“At least we’re back to Al,” He stepped closer to the bed, the omega had built a small nest of leftover smells of the alpha “Kay I am sorry, you’ve handled your safety by yourself and I insulted that, I got protective because I’m an alpha. We do that. I just want you to be safe, and god I love you. And there’s so much I want to do with you, we’re supposed to have babies. Maybe not now but in the future.” At this point the alpha started tearing up and was kneeling in front of the omega bed. <br/>“I love you too Al, but I can take care of myself. I don’t burn my food.”<br/>He uncovered himself and with it a strong scent, his normal scent intensified with extra added sweetness of honey and coco. The alpha smelled it all and was immediately hard, but was holding back as best he could. The boy opened his arms and invited him into the bed, the man quickly undressed and just about threw himself into the boys arms. They curled together for a couple hours before talking again,<br/>“Al, can you help me through my heat? I need your knot, I’m ready, I trust you.”<br/>“I can do that, but after your heat love, we’re going to have to talk about confirming out mating ok?”<br/>“I can do that. Is it scary?”<br/>“....don’t worry about that now ok? Let’s take of you for now”<br/>He pulled the boy in closer to him, letting him scent him, slowly smelling his arousal from beneath the covers. He moved his hands to omega bum, no panties or anything, slipping his hands down, he felt the wetness of the omega and at the same time a moan in his ear. Using his free hand he texted Dane, <br/>TO DANE: I’ll work when I can, but you’re in charge for the week, spending heat week with my omega<br/>TO AL: Tell the precious boy I said hi<br/>The alpha scoffed knowing he would even bother to mention Dance during the coupling, the omega began to heat up more, slick began freely flowing and started moaning for the alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The omega was bent over, bum in the air, slick dripping down to his legs presenting for his alpha, Alastair began fingering him to prepare him. Starting with one finger, adding more gradually,<br/>“More….more please..alpha” the boy beneath him moaned, he could only do as said he gave him more, lining his length up to the boy and pushing in. Kay screamed and moaned loving the pleasure the alpha was giving to him. Alastair, pushed all the way and stopped letting the boy get used to him being inside. When the omega started moving he knew he was ready, taking him by his hips, he began thrusting in and out of him at slow pace. Kay was moaning loudly, getting louder at certain points, sweet spot, Alastair kept hitting him in that spot speeding up. The boy came multiple times from just that, Alastair reached down and started playing with the boy nipples. Kay tightened around the alpha's cock, coming again,<br/>“Oh you like that don’t you?”<br/>“Y-ye-yes alpha” the boy could barely get it out<br/>“I’m gonna knot you ok?’<br/>“Need your knot”<br/>“Good boy” he kissed the omegas back <br/>Alastair kept going, he started catching at the rim of the boy, before pushing into him one last time and popping his knot and ejaculating into the omega. <br/>“Mmmm. That’s nice”<br/>“Looks like someone’s back for the moment”<br/>“Yea for the moment, it’s weird to have you in me, like we’re connected” <br/>“I love you but please please please, don’t talk about me being in you, while we’re connected”<br/> He felt the alpha release more into him “Mmm” <br/>“I’ll come down soon enough, after that we’ll get you something quick to eat”<br/>The omega nodded starting to fall asleep.<br/>For the most part that’s how his heat went, screaming, moaning, cumming, knotting, sleeping and eating. By the end of everything the two were a mess and Kay couldn’t even walk; he was sore and sensitive. Alastair has hit his sweet spot so much, he was pretty sure he could come from one touch there. Not only that, he had hickeys and bruises everywhere and his nipples, his poor nipples puffy and red. Alastair walked over to the poor omega, kissing him cheek,<br/>“Hey baby, I ran a bath for you, I’ll carry you there ok?”<br/>“Yeah, yeah that’s fine”</p><p>The alpha picked him up bridal style, gently holding him, pulling him close, then setting him down in the water. <br/>“Does that feel better?”<br/>“Much better, I can wash your kids off me”<br/>“Can’t wash them out of you though”<br/>“That I can’t...one day we’ll have actual kids though”<br/>They smiled at each other, Kayden finished wiping himself down and Alastair picked him from the water and wrapped him in a fluffy white towel. <br/>    “You are the best.”<br/>“Well, I was the best then you wouldn’t have stopped talking to me for two weeks.”<br/>“You’re the best because you came back” he kissed the alpha “but I can’t wait until I can walk properly again...Al”<br/>“Yes my love?”<br/>“What did you want to talk about?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You said there was something you wanted to tell me after my heat..what is it?”<br/>The alpha sighed and leaned into the omega’s chest,<br/>    “You’re gonna be scared of me, and that’s ok, just know when or if we have kids I won’t be the same.”<br/>“Ok baby..go on” Kay said nervously, holding the head into him kissing and petting dark hair.<br/>“After my mother died, my father isolated himself, he began getting angry more, then he started...he started killing. Aimlessly at first, then he started killing alphas that would abuse wives or mates, or if he ran into them somewhere and they were unkind to an omega or a woman he would kill them. Finding them, hanging them by the ankles and slitting their throats...he started teaching me to do the same..and I did for a while..but...I want you and I want a family...so I’m stopping..”<br/>The omega was holding the alpha, but crying at the same time, he didn’t know what to do, whether to be scared or to be supportive of the alpha stopping. He just cried, the alpha looked at his face,<br/>“Kay...should I….go?”<br/>“...no….” he choked out “stay...please..”<br/>He just sat there confused, he loved the alpha so much but didn’t know what to do,<br/>    “My...mother...he, when I came into being an omega too, he was so scared for me, especially not having a father. He...then after a my second year in high school he died from an attack. My grandmother took me in, she raised me after that, she’s where I got my coffee shop. The only thing I learned about my father from her, he was killed...hung by the ankles...and throat slit” <br/>    “...that was my father’s doing...he was constantly fathering children and never caring for them right?”<br/>The omega nodded, tears streaming from his eyes,<br/>    “In my father's mind, that was his sin...I’m sorry”<br/>    “Is it wrong to say...that he probably deserved it? He has god knows how many children...leaving my mother...alone...he wasn’t even at my birth”<br/>    “I’ll be there...for the birth of our kids”<br/>The omega smiled, “I know...you say you’re going to stop? I can deal with the past...but I can’t deal with..if you keep doing it. I want you to be my mate...I say let’s bond in my next heat..it might even come around the time at your rut. I need you to prove that that era of your life is over, go to work, come home and go on dates with me. Plus, you can’t be so protective of me ok? I can handle myself” <br/>    “I can do that, I will prove whatever you want me to ok? Anything.”<br/>    “Wanna prove you can cook without burning something?”<br/>The alpha looked mortified, Kay laughed,<br/>    “I’ll help you, I just can’t move real well right now and you know that”<br/>Alastair smirked, reaching for the omegas face kissing him then thumbing his nipple. Kay moaned but then pushed the alpha,<br/>    “No more, you’ve had your fill of my body”<br/>    “Actually I think it’s the opposite..you’ve had your fill from my body” The man smirked as <br/>Kay flushed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things with the couple returned to normal, working, going on dates, and sleeping over at Kays apartment. That’s when it occurred to Kay, he’d never seen the alpha’s home and he was curious as to what it was like.<br/>
“Hey Char”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Is it odd I’ve never actually seen...Al’s home..like..I don’t mind him being at my house but..”<br/>
“You have never seen that man’s home?”<br/>
Kay shook his head, “Nope, he’s always at my house”<br/>
“I say, text him and ask him to come over”<br/>
Kay nodded and pulled out his phone,<br/>
FROM KAY: Can I come over tonight?<br/>
FROM AL: Yes..are you willing to help me cook dinner<br/>
FROM KAY: Yes.<br/>
That settled it, Kay was excited to see the inner sanctum of the alpha, but was nervous as to what he might find.<br/>
~~~ On the other side ~~~~<br/>
The alpha hated it but this was one of the times where he actually really needed Dane’s advice, he was already lucky the beta handled a lot of work while he was gone but he needed help tonight. He had his secretary call Dane to his office,<br/>
“Wow, look it’s a time where I am welcomed into your office”<br/>
“Shush and sit”<br/>
Dane sauntered over to the chairs in front of Alastair's desk and took a seat<br/>
“So...what’s up?”<br/>
“Kay’s coming over tonight..”<br/>
“...Ok...what’s the problem?”<br/>
“I’ve never had anyone other than you over, I invited him to make dinner with me, I finally learned how to make spaghetti without burning it.”<br/>
“Just be relaxed wear pajamas you’ll be fine”<br/>
“I’m gonna go home now...he’ll be over in an hour so...I can get extra smells off of me”<br/>
The alpha packed up extra paperwork, and left as quickly as he could getting into his car and rushing home. Showering and setting things out for spaghetti on the kitchen counters, placing a pot of water for the noodles. That’s when he heard the buzzer that allowed people in, he pressed the return button that allowed the omega up. He impatiently waited at the door, waiting for the boy to come close to the door, as soon as he caught his scent even through the door he opened it. There he was smiling, amber eyes light up,<br/>
“Hey”<br/>
“Oh I love seeing you” the alpha kissed him, letting him into the penthouse.<br/>
“Oh this is beautiful. Wow...Al you’re actually cooking!! He walked straight into the kitchen setting down a bag on a chair.<br/>
“Yea I wanted to learn for you...you want to cook with me?”<br/>
“Sure do you have onions? I'll chop them for you.”<br/>
Alastair set out an onion and Kay got to work, they turned on some music and began dancing together while the sauce was simmer. Slow and romantic, when everything was ready they ate together at the kitchen counter bar top.<br/>
“You know I think we did pretty well.” Kay said, taking another bite of his food.<br/>
“I think it’s amazing, I didn’t realize making fresh sauce was so...simple”<br/>
“ That it is.”<br/>
They continued talking, mostly about their days,<br/>
“Hey where’s the bedroom?”<br/>
“Upstairs to the left, why?”<br/>
“There’s a bathroom in there, yeah?”<br/>
“Yes. Why?”<br/>
“I’ll race you there” Kay whispered in the man's ear, grabbing his bag quickly and running. Alastair took a second to realize what was going on, but quickly chased after him, Kay had made it to the bathroom and locked the door.<br/>
“Ok you won, now what?”<br/>
“I have a surprise, stay right out there ok?”<br/>
The omega quickly went into his bag and grabbed he white lingerie he had purchased earlier, the attendant told him it was perfect for him due to his tanner skin tone. He put on the lingerie bodysuit, it was Lacey and the bum was perfectly cut out. Not only that, it came with a matching white collar with a small bell. When he finally put it all on he was a little embarrassed, but he opened the door back into the bedroom walking out blushing,<br/>
“I thought...since you like my panties so much...you might enjoy...a full outfit”<br/>
When he finally looked at the man, Alastair was gone, all that remained was the alpha in him, eyes blaringly red and erection angry through his pants. The omega smiled, he liked the pure alpha of Al, he knelt down in front of him and pulled the erection from his pants playing with it in his hands then with his tongue. Gliding his tongue over the tip of his penis then taking the tip into his mouth, he looked up at the alpha while doing this. Red eyes, looking back at him, trying to shift back to their normal gold. The omega kept going, opening his mouth and throat more taking in the alphas length more. Bobbing up and down on penis and licking the tip like a lollipop, after about 15 minutes the alpha came into Kay’s mouth. Kay like a good boy swallowed it all, looking back and the man, he was mostly back to normal. He got up, straddling the alpha and kissed him,<br/>
“I think you like what you see.”<br/>
“Kay, is there a cut out on your ass?”<br/>
The boy smiled and turned, the outfit left his whole bum exposed, the alpha reached out and played with it for a minute,<br/>
“How do you feel about experimenting…?”<br/>
“I’m not against it alpha, what are you thinking?”<br/>
The man opened a drawer next to a bedside table,<br/>
“Handcuffs”<br/>
“Those better be new”<br/>
“They are, I bought them after your heat, I wanted to bring them over one day but since you’re here…” He smirked, “turn around, arms behind you, we’ll use a safe word ok”<br/>
“Ok, can we use mango?”<br/>
“Mango works.”<br/>
He put the handcuffs on the boy picked him up and bent him over the couch in the bedroom, softly rubbing the omegas' ass before, giving him a little smack.<br/>
“You have to ask me cum, ok? That’s the rule, if you break it, I’ll have to spank you harder.”<br/>
“Yes alpha”<br/>
“Good boy”<br/>
He grabbed the boys penis and began playing with it, watching him get hard, then watched him start producing slick.<br/>
”perfect, you’re getting slick for me.”<br/>
Alastair played the with the slick on the outside of the omega’s hole before inserting a singular finger, then a second. Scissoring the omegas hole, pushing in and out, he liked hearing the omega moan,<br/>
“Oh I know exactly what will make those pretty moans louder” He removed his fingers from the omega and walked back over to the same drawer and grabbed a small vibratory. “Here we go” He placed the vibrator on the tip of the omega’s penis and put his fingers back in the boy. Causing him to indeed moan louder, Alastair felt the omega tighten up on his fingers meaning he was close.<br/>
“Can I please cum Alpha? Please please please? Aahhhhh” Kay was writhing and tightening from the stimulation.<br/>
“No. You’ll have to wait.”<br/>
The omega groaned, but kept holding back, The alpha didn’t let up on him, in fact he made it worse. He added a third finger and rubbed against his sweet spot and turned the speed up on the vibrator causing the omega to scream and moan at the same time. Alastair felt the omega tighten even more and it was perfect.<br/>
“You can cum now”<br/>
The boy didn’t much else confirmation, he came screaming the alphas name and was panting by the end of it.<br/>
“That was very fun, I like the restriction”<br/>
“oh yes, a turn on,” He said, unlocking the cuffs and letting the boy stand up. He was a little wobbly, but as soon as he was up and facing the alpha he pushed him flat on the bed. Then Kay crawled on top of him,<br/>
“God I got so lucky”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! So I want ya’ll to know I do update like crazy and I love hearing back from you guy. Hope you guys are liking, every time I get an email that someone has liked it I literally get so happy and I start writing even more! I think we’ll have one more conflict before everything turns to being like happy. Thank again for reading and supporting me! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finally seeing Alastair’s home the two would switch back and forth on where they stayed, leaving clothes at each other’s home. Alastair got to thinking about buying a house for them, he began looking and going on tours, he figured he could surprise the omega. He was online looking at another home when he got a call from the omega, <br/>    “Hello my love”<br/>    “Hey, uhm what floor are you on? Oh never mind I see Dane”<br/>The boy hung up and Alastair was confused, five minutes later the sweet boy and Dane walked through his office door. He loved seeing the boy but, in the middle of the day was a surprise,<br/>    “I bring you, youra alpha”<br/>    Kay snorted “Thank you Dane, sorry for interrupting you” Dane nodded and left<br/>    “Hey Baby, this is a surprise”<br/>    “Yea, I know. Uhm I brought you lunch” He said, holding up a bag and walking towards the desk.</p><p>    “Ooh, did you make it?”<br/>    “Of course, just simple sandwiches but, I think you’ll like it.” He looked down for a minute, “Al, I have to go out of town for a couple of days..”<br/>    The man was taking out his sandwich and stopped and looked at Kay “Where?”<br/>    “About two hours north, Tulsana, my grandmother is in the hospital and from what the doctors told me, it’s not looking good.” <br/>    “Oh..honey. I’ll go with you” <br/>    “You have work though, you don’t have to, I’ll be ok”<br/>    “Kay, I’ll go with you, I wanted to meet her before we mated anyways” <br/>    “Are you sure?’<br/>    “Yes I’m sure” he got up kissed the omega on the forehead and they ate lunch together planning to leave that evening. They chose to drive Kayden’s car because it was more spacious, which prompted Al to start thinking about getting an SUV for himself. He wanted to be prepared for kids and he figured Maserati wouldn’t cut it. After their lunch they headed back to their respective homes and packed, Kay picked him up and they left for Tulsana. It took them longer than two hours to get there, but they made it, pulling into a small Neighbourhood and then the driveway of a small White House,<br/>    “I’m guessing this is her house?”<br/>    “Yeap, it’s where I grew up my mom lived here with her after he got pregnant with me” <br/>    “Also, we are not having sex here, no sex, got that”<br/>    The alpha rolled his eyes disappointedly but understood “No sex, got it. Are we allowed to sleep in the same bed at least?”<br/>The omega stopped and thought about it, “Maybe we shouldn’t that way you won't want to touch me” <br/>Alastair looked defeated “Baby. I can take no sex but I cant take not sleeping together with that pretty honey scent around me”<br/>Kay put his hand on the mans chest and kisse him “I’m playing with you, now get your stuff we gotta go in”<br/>The alpha grabbed their items from the car as Kay unlocked the door, as soon as the door was opened a black cat came running straight for him. He picked the small cat up and held the door open for Al,<br/>    “Is that the only cat or are there more?”<br/>    “The only one I know of why?”<br/>    “No reason”<br/>The omega spied the alpha, “Ok, uhm well if you go straight back that’s the guest room put our stuff in there, I’m gonna shower” <br/>The man all but walked to room, wanting to join the omega in the bathroom and as he walked towards the door of the bathroom it was locked,<br/>    “Kay. Why is the door locked?”<br/>    “No sex, remember?”<br/>    “We can shower together, without having sex” The man yelled, over the now starting shower<br/>    “Well Al, I know I can”<br/>    “Kay pleaseeee. I promise”<br/>Kay opened the door slightly, “You can’t break a promise”<br/>    “I won't” <br/>Kay opened the door and let the happy alpha in, they showered together and Alastair kept his promise and only washed the omegas hair and back. They dried off, dressed and went to sleep, mentally preparing themselves for the day ahead. <br/>    When Al woke up the omega wasn’t next to him, he started freaking out until he smelled sausage, following the scent there was his mate. With one of the alphas shirts on and a pair of black panties that’s hugged his bum perfectly, and he was making breakfast. The man came up behind him and hugged him, <br/>    “Well I like seeing this in the morning..” he said, with a sultry tone and kissing the omegas neck<br/>    “Mmm. As much as I love this and you, we made a promise not only that we have to go to the hospital and I’m not going smelling like arousal” He kissed the alpha and handed him a big plate of scrambled eggs and sausage. <br/>    “We can always shower again.” Al said, sitting down eating<br/>    “Mhmm but as soon as we go one round, we don’t stop until you can’t go anymore and that could last for days in the right circumstances”<br/>The alpha nodded, it was true, nights they had sex they could go into the morning but often time the omega would remind him of their responsibilities. He kept eating and looked around at his surroundings, when a picture of a little boy and another man caught his eye, <br/>    “Kay is that you?” He asked gesturing towards the photo<br/>    “Mm. Yeah. Me and my mom, he used to say I was a perfect blend between him and my father” Kay smiled looking at the picture of his mom, “Hurry and get dressed ok?”<br/>Kay cleaned the kitchen as Al got dressed, ironically the two matched both wearing dark pants and grey shirts, though Kay’s was a sweater. They got into the old Honda and were on their way to the hospital, walking in they made it to the room. In the bed was an old woman, beautiful but frail, <br/>    “Hi grandma”<br/>    “Oh Kaybay, how are you? And who’s the stunner? Could’ve told me you were bringing someone, I could’ve made myself look better.”<br/>    “Oh my...Granny, this is Alastair we’re going to mating soon”<br/>    “Ahh, Kaybay would you get me some water” as soon as the omega left the room she gestured to Alastair “come here dear” <br/>Alastair stepped forward to the woman, sitting down next to her. <br/>    “That boy won’t admit it, but he went through a lot. You are the first and probably only alpha he’s allowed himself to, he’s had suitor after suitor but refused them all. Be careful with him, love him to the fullest and when I go, take care of him, yes?”<br/>    “Yes ma’am, I’m already working on it”<br/>Kay walked in with a cup of water and handed it to the woman, “Anything else?”<br/>    “Are you pregnant yet?”<br/>Alastair had to hold in a laugh, and Kay was so embarrassed he couldn’t even look at his mate,<br/>    “No. Granny, I am not pregnant. We haven’t even moved into together yet”<br/>    “Not yet, but I’ve started looking at places”<br/>This surprised the omega, but also made him upset, why wouldn’t Alastair tell him his plan or even bring up the conversation. They continued their visit until visiting hours were over, the drive back to house was silent even with Alastair trying to speak to the boy. Kay walked in the door and went straight to the bathroom and showered, he needed time to think and not be bothered. Alastair on the other hand, could quite literally smell the frustration and anger reeking from the bathroom and ultimately from the omega. He knew he had messed up but didn’t know how, so patiently he waited on the end of the bed for the boy. As soon as Kay walked out of the bathroom and tried to walk past the alpha to his side of the bed,<br/>    “Woah, woah, woah, not so fast” he grabbed the boy by his waist and faced him so that they were looking at each other “What’s wrong? Before you say nothing I can smell your emotion omega”<br/>    “So, were you going to buy the house and leave me out of the decision or what? Because as mates that’s an US decision right not an ‘I’m a big bad alpha’ decision. So why would you leave me out of it? I have the coffee house to think of right, if we move I’ll step back and just be the owner and hire someone new. Al.”<br/>At this point the omega had tears in his eyes, not because he was upset but because he was frustrated, <br/>    “Kay, I was going to ask you, but I wanted it to be a surprise I wanted to narrow houses down. I just...I wasn't thinking about what you might want in a house, I’m sorry babe.”<br/>    ”Ok, then we look together ok?” He looked down at the alpha kissing him, “I’d love some make up sex, but that isn’t option right now”<br/>Alastair smirked “ Are you sure? Seems like granny wants you to have some kids right now”<br/>    “Here I was thinking we had made a promise. Plus, we have to mate first and we have a month now, I have my heats in a month and your rut should be here in three weeks. If we planned it right you rut should trigger my heat earlier”<br/>    “I love you, but we are having sex before then, in fact as soon as we get home, I’m pinning you against a wall and I’m fucking you right there. I’m not gonna let up until you have to call into work sick the next day” <br/>Kay smiled at that, “When we get — “ his smile disappeared as his phone rang, it was the hospital, he started crying and Alastair picked up the phone<br/>“Hi, this is Tulsana Hospital, is this Kayden Hayes.”<br/>“No, his mate”<br/>“Ah, I’m sorry to inform you, Emmelina Jane Hayes, has passed away, as according to her WILL and medical forms, she has chosen to be cremated. Is there a location in which to send the ashes or you’d like to pick them?”</p><p>Alastair looked at the omega in his arms and sighed “Yes” He gave them the address of his own apartment assuming the omega wouldn’t want to be apart from him for a while. Hanging up the phone, he picked the crying boy up, laying him down and holding him close. The cat came round to, he laid at Kay’s head, almost as though he knew what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the news, they spent the next day packing up the memorabilia from the house and whatever else they wanted. Kay found two blankets with a note ‘For Kaybay’s babies’, he smiled thinking about how thoughtful the woman was. They packed the car, threw out other items and called a real estate agent and said goodbye to the house. Al drove the way to his apartment leaving most of the stuff in Kay’s car, they went into the penthouse and Kay went straight to the bedroom. Using the bathroom and changing into his pajamas, Alastair joined the poor omega no too long after. For the first few days, they spent a lot of time together until they gradually went back to work and getting into the hang of things again. <br/>    They started looking at houses together and narrowed them down, Kay was preparing to step back from the coffee house training a new hire, another omega he was young about 20. <br/>    “Char this is Sammy, he’s gonna to essentially be replacing me. He'll be at the opening shift with you and sometimes will work with Myles. Sammy this is Char, she’ll be replacing me as manager now” <br/> The two introduced themselves, and as they did Myles walked in, and then immediately walked back out. Char and Kay looked at each other,<br/>“Char, you say here with Sammy ok?”<br/>As he began walking to follow Myles back out the door he smelled the unmistakable stench of an alpha presenting. He turned back around,<br/>“ Char, you need to go with Myles, take him home. Apparently, he’s an alpha” <br/>“Wow that’s a shocker! I expected that kid to present as a beta if anything!” She grabbed her keys and took the boy home.<br/>“Sorry” Sammy said, looking down<br/>“It’s not your fault dear. Things happen. Let’s get training and then after today it’ll be you and Char but I’ll come visit.” <br/>They spent that whole day training, learning how to make drinks, clean things up and knowing what’s best to eat and when. Eventually they closed shop, parting ways, as soon as he was leaving he got a call from Dane.<br/>“Hey Dane”<br/>“Uhhh, you need to get to Alastair’s office now. He’s in rut, and he won't let anyone near him.”<br/>“Got it”<br/>Kay drove as fast as he could to get there, he accomplished getting there in almost half the time it should normally take. He rushed up to the office, and approached the alpha, <br/>“Hi baby, can you come back to me please? We gotta get you home ok?”<br/>The alpha moved towards the omega quickly sniffing at his neck where his. Scent was strongest, calming down to the best of his ability,<br/>“Kay. I thought I had an..extra day or two” <br/>“It’s ok, come on. Quickly”<br/>They made it down to the car and drove back to Al’s penthouse, barely making it through the door. Kay barely managed to lock the door, before the alpha picked up, throwing him over his shoulder, and into the bedroom. Ripping off both of their clothes, Kay was perfectly present for the alpha already dripping slick. Al licked at the slick that was on his thigh tracing the trail it made from the boys hole, licking at the hole and the slick. The omega started producing more slick, and pre-heat pheromones. The plan was working, Alastair’s rut was triggering Kay’s heat, they were going to be able to bond at the perfect time. He kept lickin at he boys hole,<br/>“Alpha..knot please”<br/>“Keep begging omega”<br/>“I need your know alpha please, I need you to breed my, please”<br/>Alastair, with no preparation, rammed his cock straight in the omega, Kay screamed from the sudden intrusion, but relaxed into it. He kept going, thrusting into the boy and hitting his sweet spot over and over. They were both getting close,<br/>“Kay I’m gonna bond you”<br/>Kay just moaned back, but moved his head so his neck was exposed to the alpha. <br/>As the alpha, starting catching on the boy he flipped him over so he was on his back, he grabbed the back of the boy's neck and bent over kissed his neck and as he knotted the boy he bit down. Kay screamed from pain and pleasure, he was now mated and just had the orgasm of his life, he felt Al licking the mark. <br/>“We’re mated now, you are officially my mate Mr. Exley”<br/>“Yes we are my love, did it hurt that bad?”<br/>“Sorta, but I just had the orgasm of my life and I got to see you as I did”<br/>“Now we get to spend the whole week like this” <br/>“Being stuck together..?”<br/>“Among other things”<br/>That’s exactly what they did, Alastair’s rut kept going and as it did so did he, knotting the omega over and over, in different places and different positions. The omega’s heat lasted longer than the alphas rut but he kept getting knotted and he loved it. They used the handcuffs, Kay even rode the alpha for the first time and got knotted that way. The alpha even used nipple clips on the omega while he was handcuffed. When the two finished their week of bonding and mating, they had christened the whole penthouse. Just like the last heat, the omega could barely stand,<br/>“Alastair I love you, but your dick is some sort of monster and your knot seems to be its best friend when it comes to destroying me”<br/>“That’s not what you were saying a couple days ago when you—“ <br/>Kay whined and looked at the alpha innocently, “Not the time, please just help me into the bath, in fact let bathe together.”<br/>Alastair brightened up at that, he picked the omega up and gently set him into the after, then quickly undressed and joined his mate.<br/>    “You think I’m pregnant, we’re properly mated now so..” <br/>Al kissed the omega, “We’ll see in a few weeks right? Until then we still have one last house to look at. We can go later today if you’d like”<br/>    “Sounds good”<br/>A phone rang,<br/>    “Great it’s Dane” <br/>Kay took the phone from the alpha, “You know what you’re cranky I’ll answer” Kay did just that, “Hi Dane.”<br/>“Oh the nice one picked up”<br/>“Yes he did”<br/>“You guys get dressed, we’re headed up ok?”<br/>“What?”<br/>Dane hung up before he got answers, <br/>“Al we need to get dressed now”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“I don’t know Dane is here with someone”<br/>“This is why we don’t answer Dane’s calls”<br/>The two got out of the tub and heard the front door open and close, Al got Kay a big shirt to wear and put on a pair of pajama pants himself. They walked downstairs wearily, <br/>“CONGRATULATIONS!!”<br/>Charlotte, Dane and Sammy were there with cake and a singular gift. <br/>Kayden went straight for Charlotte and gave her a hug and took the cake <br/>“I haven’t eaten a proper meal in days but cake will do” He took the cake to the kitchen and cut a few slices, grabbing the biggest slice for himself.<br/>He went back out into the living room and passed out slices and shared his with Alastair, <br/>“Look in the bag Kay”<br/>“You know Char, knowing you..do I want to?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>Kay peeked inside of the bag before closing it and setting it down,<br/>He blushed, “Too early for that but thank you, you’ll be the third person to know”<br/>Everyone but charlotte was confused, she was instead laughing her head off, Alastair looked inside of the bag, and chuckled,<br/>“Pregnancy tests”<br/>“I think it’s genius that way you won't have to go out now you’ll have them” Char said through her laughing fit.<br/>Dane was just smiling at her, something Kay noticed, <br/>“Dane would you help me with something”<br/>“Oh baby I got it”<br/>“Nope I need Dane’s help” he winked<br/>Dane got up and followed the omega into the guest bedroom,<br/>“What did you need help with?”<br/>“You like Charlotte.”<br/>Dane was stunned he started stuttering before coming with a complete sentence, <br/>“I..I mea..Yea. How did you know”<br/>“Mmm, it’s the look, She’s off on Sundays like today and Thursday and Friday’s ask her on a date”<br/>Dane nodded and they left the room, Kay looked at the clock and it was nearing 2 o’clock, and they had a meeting for the last house. They kicked everyone out politely and they got dressed, as they left Alastair grabbed something from the mail box. When they made they’re way to the garage and Kay headed toward Al’s car, Al stopped him. <br/>“Not that car”<br/>“Oh you want to take mine”<br/>“Nope” The alpha pulled keys from his pocket and opened the doors to a new car, a black BMW X7,<br/>“Uhm ok, that’s new. When did you have time to get that?”<br/>Grabbing the omega’s hand and walking towards the SUV, “I ordered it the day I went into rut, set for delivery, they just put the keys in the mailbox and parked in a free space”<br/>They got into the car, starting it up and made their way to the house, <br/>“I like it, its nice, good for when we have kids”<br/>“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking”<br/>The trip was about fifteen minutes and they pulled into the driveway a beautiful home, it was stone and log built on the outside with a arching door entry. The real estate agent met them out front and they toured the house. Walking in was a small foyer, and on the left a huge kitchen with dark wood cabinets and a black marble countertop. It led into a living room and a home office next to the living room. In the living room there were stairs leading into the second floor rooms on either side of the top landing and a play/game room. Back Down the stairs and walking past the kitchen a smaller flight of stairs was the master bedroom, a huge room and a bathroom with a jacuzzi and a shower big enough for the both of them. The couple loved and that was the house they bought, ending their leases with their apartments and moving into the house within a week, they’re friends helping them. Char wouldn’t let Kay lift anything over a few pounds because “What if you are pregnant?” They started settling in and just as they did Kay started getting sick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kay I’m starting to worry you’ve been sick days in a row. Actually that’s a sign of pregnancy!”<br/>Alastair quickly rummaged through the bathroom cabinet and found the pregnancy tests that Charlotte had given them. Handed them to the omega and left the bathroom, and the omega followed the instructions and peed on the sticks and let the alpha back in the bathroom,<br/>“Should I record this so that if you are pregnant we can make some sort of video?”<br/>“Alastair”<br/>“Sorry. How much more time?”<br/>“Any minu- the results”<br/>Kay picked up the test, “Pregnant” he picked up the second “pregnant”<br/>Kay looked from his mate to the test a couple times “Oh...I’m pregnant! We’re having a baby” <br/>They were both so excited and decided to tell their friends it was only Wednesday afternoon, and technically Al was just working from home. They quickly grabbed the keys for the car and drove to the bakery, coincidentally Dane was there too. <br/>“Hey guys, this is a surprise” Charlotte said approaching the couple<br/>“Well yeah, I want to get in seeing you guys as much as I can”<br/>“Yeah, why’s that? Al doesn’t like seeing me even when he invites me” Dane laughed out.<br/>“Yea well, being parents is going to make it harder”<br/>“Yes that’s true, my parents..wait what?” Charlotte paused.<br/>“I’m pregnant.”<br/>“I knew it!”<br/>The group talked about it for a little while before all going home, a few weeks had passed and with Al at work, Kay spent his time being sick and finishing the house. He had set up an ultrasound appointment a couple weeks ago and it was now the next day. He wasn’t showing yet he could definitely feel the firmness in his stomach. Al was all over him but hated seeing the omega throw up at the faintest smell of certain things. <br/>The day had come, they got ready, Alastair had to go to work after so he chose a suit and the omega was going to go to the coffee house afterwards so leggings and a soft blue sweater along with a coat. It was November and it was getting colder by the day, so they got into the car and headed to the doctor. <br/>“Welcome to Fair Valley Obstetricians, do you have an appointment?”<br/>“Yes, Kayden Exley.”<br/>“Exley..A here we are you guys are checked in, we’ll call you back soon”<br/>They sat in the waiting room,<br/>“Since when did you go by Exley?”<br/>“Since we mated and you knocked me up” the boy said smiling.<br/>The alpha snorted “That’s fair”<br/>“Exley” a brunette doctor called<br/>The couple got up and followed her into a room, she had Kay lay back and Al stood next to him,<br/>“Hi, I’ll be your doctor for your pregnancy as I specialize in male omegas, my name is Melissa. Is there anything I should know before we get started?”<br/>The both shook their heads no,<br/>“This is your first pregnancy correct?”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Ok, so with your first it’s going to be a little odd and you’ll be in a whole new world and that’s ok, and it's important for your alpha to be there with you ok?” <br/>Melissa put a pair of gloves on,<br/>“I’m gonna move your shirt up and touch your belly a bit to make sure we’re feeling normal ok?”<br/>“Alright”<br/>She felt around a bit and made a slightly confused face,<br/>“Hmm, alright, now is for the good part, we warm our gel so this will be nice and not cold” She dropped the gel on his stomach and rubbed got to work with ultrasound wand, “This is also your first ultrasound correct”<br/>“Yes, why?”<br/>“Well if you look on my screen you’re about 5 weeks along, and it looks like you’ve got twins on the way.” <br/>The couple looked at the screen and there were indeed two little blobs,<br/>“Can you tell if they’re identical or not?”<br/>“I can’t tell yet but, when they’re born we can.” <br/>“Alright, I’ll get you some pictures and we can talk about prenatal care and potential birth plans”<br/>The couple were in shock,<br/>“So double, we’re having twins...oh my god I’m gonna be huge! Oh no, I’m going to have to push them out. Alastair.”<br/>Alastair snorted “Well you push them out and I’ll take midnight feedings”<br/>They finished their appointment and headed out, Kay dropped Al off and headed to the coffee house, walking in through the back. He did some paperwork before making his presence known to the rest of the team. Myles was back and feeling better, he was a seventeen year old alpha now and was doing his best to continue his work without fail. <br/>“Hey mama, how’re you doing?”<br/>“I’m alright babies are good too. How’s business today?”<br/>“Business has been pretty calm today but it's a Thursday so it’ll pick up tomorrow. I’m sorry Kay did you say babies” Charlotte questioned,<br/>“Yep we are having twins, two babies”<br/>“Well that’s a surprise...but I guess you two did have sex for a week straight and during your most fertile time”<br/>Kay Blushed “Yes..that’s true. I’m going to get going, we only drove one car today”<br/>Char and Kay hugged and Kayden left on his way back to Alastair’s office, he stopped and got a quick lunch for the both of them. When he arrived Dane and Alastair were in deep conversation about work and had yet to notice the omega, so he sat on the couch in the corner and began eating his lunch. By the time the two men had finished their conversation the, omega was asleep,<br/>“I feel bad I didn’t even say hi” the alpha said,<br/>“You see him all the time, you’ll be able to say hi all the time”<br/>“Yea but he’s carrying my babies too, his doctor said he’ll be more tired now especially with his morning sickness”<br/>“Babies?”<br/>“Twins”<br/>“That’s going to be nice, he’s going to be so upset if he carries those kids for 9 months and they pop out the spitting image of you” <br/>“Oh I can only imagine</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas time was rolling around and Kay was hitting two and half months, he was showing and Alastair loved it. He loved seeing the omega filled with his babies, not only that but he was starting to fill out even more, hips widening, bum growing bigger and his nipples were beginning to become even more sensitive. Melissa had mentioned some omegas will produce their own milk, Kay was one of those omegas. Kay was at the mall shopping around for gifts and baby items, they were going to find out the sex of the babies mid January and until then they were just guessing. The couple both guessed two boys, everyone else was convinced it was a boy and girl, as Kay was walking through the mall he was passing a lingerie shoppe. He figured it might be a good present for Christmas Eve, and maybe a few more outfits for other occasions. While Kay adored his babies, they were beginning to invade his body, while they were only ten weeks, there were two of them. He finished his shopping and headed home, hoping to get there before his mate. <br/>~~~~ On the other side ~~~~<br/>“Dane. What do I get him? He’s giving me the world, babies, a mate, hell, he’s even said he’ll cook Christmas Eve dinner for you guys.”<br/>“You are on your own for this one, I need to figure out what to get Charli, plus I’ll be meeting her sister that evening” <br/>The two men looked at each other frustrated and decided to look online, going through idea after idea. Alastair finally found two things and Dane found one they ordered the items and finally got back to work. </p><p>Two weeks later on Christmas Eve, Kay went in for one quick ultrasound listening to the twins  heartbeats. He went home and got to work on dinner, starting with Turkey and short ribs since those would take the longest. Then making side dishes, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mac &amp; Cheese and then baking cakes as well. Kay was thankful that the house they bought had two ovens and a huge range. Charlotte and her little sister were the first to arrive, <br/>“Hey Alastair!”<br/>“Hey Char and…”<br/>“Oh right! Sorry, Kimmy”<br/>“Hi Kimmie”<br/>“Hi Mr. Exley”<br/>Alastair raised an eyebrow, “Alastair is Fine”<br/>“Are you sure? I’m still only 16”<br/>“Yes, I’m sure.”<br/>The sisters made their way to the kitchen, hugging and doting on Kay’s baby belly, they even helped finish up certain things. <br/>Next to arrive were Myles and Sammy...together, everyone had their suspicions since Myles presented the first day that Sammy started working but started to confirm it when they got closer at work. Charlotte had even caught them kissing once but didn’t say anything as to not embarrass them further. This had confirmed it though,<br/>“Oh finally, they admit it”<br/>The young Couple rolled their eyes and met Kay in the kitchen too, <br/>“Sammy, Myles can you two do me a favor? Please set the table, we should be finished in the kitchen soon ok?”<br/>The boys set to their task with no argument, finally Dane had arrived approaching Alastair first,<br/>“So Al, Do I get an emergency key to this house too?”<br/>“No. Charlotte has one and that’s all you should need”<br/>“Speaking of, where is she?”<br/>“Kitchen with her sister”<br/>“Does her sister seem nice?”<br/>“She called me ‘Mr. Exley” <br/>“Hahaha. No one does that unless they work with you or their mad at you”<br/>“Yea, I know”<br/>Dane made his way to the kitchen searching for his girlfriend and her sister, everyone had finally arrived and they helped Kay set out the food. Quite a few of them had glasses of wine and while Kayden didn’t drink often, he did enjoy a glass of wine and now he couldn’t. As everyone started grabbing their food the doorbell rang, Kay got up to go get the door and Alastair made his way to join him. As he opened the door, there was a woman at the door with blondish-brown hair, she was white sweater and black heels.<br/>“Uhm, Hello can we help you?” Kay politely asked<br/>“Yes, Hi. You look like an omega. Are you perhaps Kayden Hayes”<br/>“Exley actually, Why?” Alastair responded for him.<br/>“I see uhm sorry”<br/>“No no! Wait, Hayes was my unmated name” The omega said quickly<br/>“Oh uhm...ok...Hi I’m your half sister, Ryan...we have the same father”<br/>Kayden was in such shock he couldn’t respond, he ended up running to the closest bathroom and throwing up,<br/>“Sorry he’s pregnant and..in shock now too, I think maybe another day would be better for this meeting..Here’s my business card, feel free to call in a few weeks”<br/>Alastair returned to the house and sought out his omega in the guest bathroom taking a drink of water. <br/>“Of all the days Al, she chose today. I knew I had siblings but to have one show up at our door”<br/>“I know baby”<br/>The two calmed down and returned to the table where the group was quietly eating, trying not to say anything about what just happened.<br/>“Don’t worry about it guys, we’ll deal with it later ok?”<br/>They all responded with oks and yeses and returned to their meal laughing and smiling, they finished their meals and cleaned up a bit and made it into the living room. Watching movies and enjoying each other’s company, at around eleven Kay asked everyone to leave and whispered to Alastair to wait upstairs. He went into the other wing of the house and got the lingerie he bought, he was smart for buying a size up, he was starting to fill out more. Putting on a robe and making sure everyone was gone before he walked up the small flight of stairs leading to his and Al’s room. <br/>“I see a robe, you never wear a — “<br/>Before he could even finish his sentence the robe was dropped, the omega wearing a black set of lingerie. A completely sheer bodysuit with lacy detailing around the legs and bum area as well as a matching lace choker around the boys neck.<br/>“I feel like you get sexier everyday” The alpha said, picking up the boy and kissing him, setting him on their dresser. Alastair dragged his hands along the omega’s thigh and kissed his neck, nipping at their mating mark. The man could smell the arousal of his mate and as he caressed down his back he felt the wetness of slick on his bum.<br/>“You should try taking this off without your hands.” The omega whispered to his mate<br/>Alastair took that as a challenge and with his hands behind his back, took the top part of the lingerie in his mouth and dragged it off the omegas shoulder as he looked back up at the omega he caught amber eyes on his gold.<br/>“Fuck this”<br/>He kissed the omega suddenly, picked him up and laid him on the bed,<br/>“Oh and this sweet baby belly”<br/>He rubbed it, and then made his way down to the boy's hole, wet and leaking, he placed a finger inside the boy fingering him, then added a second to make sure the boy was ready. He undid his own pants and his own length was hard and angry, ready to make its entrance into the boy. Entering into the boy’s hole, it was tight and welcoming and the omega was already moaning beneath him. Alastair kept thrusting into the moaning mess of a boy and while he did he played with the omega’s penis.  <br/>“And omega, don’t forget to ask”<br/>Kay looked at the alpha with determination, the alpha clearly knew he was close, the omega knew he was too. The man’s knot was catching on his rim, so he tightened himself up and smirked back at the alpha, who in response just kissed the boy, <br/>“You can cum”<br/>That was enough for the omega who came in an instant and the alpha knotted seconds after and bit into the mating mark.<br/>“You love that mark don’t you” the omega said panting<br/>“You love my cock don’t you?” The alpha responded grinning<br/>“No more sex for tonight, or else Santa wont come”<br/>“Baby, I think Santa already came<br/>The couple simply kissed for a while, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, it’s Christmas” Kay whispered to his mate, then kissed him to help wake him up further.<br/>

“Don’t you just wanna stay in bed here? With me and the babies?” The alpha said groggily, reaching over to the omega and pulling him in closer.<br/>

“Yes, but I also want to see you open your gifts”<br/>

“Hmmm. Fine” the man said kissing the boy<br/>

The two got up and went into their living room to open their gifts, Kay started with a simple bag, full of lingerie and handed it to his mate.<br/>

“So, I can choose which one?”<br/>

“Oh I’m just letting you know”<br/>

“Mmmm. Is it too early to play with my present yet?”<br/>

Kay rolled his eyes and handed the alpha a small box,<br/>

“A watch, it's beautiful, older too.”<br/>

“It was my grandfather’s, Check under the watch face”<br/>

There was an engraving, ‘For my baby daddy and other half’<br/>

“Baby daddy huh?”<br/>

Kay rubbed his belly, “I mean after these two, there will be more”<br/>

Alastair reached and kissed the boy, “Thank you my love, now time for your gifts”<br/>

“How do you know I don’t have more?”<br/>

“Well if you do, they can wait”<br/>

The man grabbed a simple card and handed it to the omega, when he opened the card it was a picture of a beautiful large crib.<br/>

“It’s beautiful”<br/>
“It’s still being built but should be here before they’re born, now for your second gift”<br/>

He grabbed a small box from next to their tree and handed it to the boy, he opened it and grabbed the keys that were inside,<br/>

“My keys from my car?”<br/>

“Nope, come on”<br/>

Alastair got the omega up and they walked towards their front door, he grabbed a blanket quickly so the boy wouldn’t be cold. He wrapped the blanket around him and they both

 put on some slippers and headed out into their driveway.<br/>

“That is what the keys are for”<br/>

“...You got me a new car?”<br/>

“I got you a new car”<br/>

The omega was dumbfounded and kept looking between his Mate and the new Honda Pilot in the driveway, “I see that” <br/>

“I figured you weren’t the minivan type of mom...so I got you a big SUV...there are also matching car seats in the back for the boys when they’re born…”<br/>

“Alastair” The omega was tearing up and hugged the alpha<br/>

The alpha hugged him back and kissed him on top of his head<br/>

“I didn’t realize that would make you so happy”<br/>

The two messed around the new car and learned the new controls and spent a good portion of their morning with each other. When they made it back in the house, they heated

 up some leftovers and ate an early lunch, as soon as they finished they went back into the living room. Turned on a movie and curled up together,<br/>

“Kay, Have you thought about your...sister.”<br/>

“I haven’t, I probably won't contact her for another month or two. I’m curious as to what she wants.”<br/>

“Mmm. Sounds like she just wants a family”<br/>

~~~ 5 weeks later~~~<br/>

Kayden was 17 weeks and it was the perfect time to find out the sexes of their babies, they had an appointment set up and were on their way. Kay was texting Charlotte who 

told him to name their baby girl after her, he simply responded by rolling his eyes. As they arrived, Kays phone went off, it was an unknown number, he figured he could respond after their ultrasound.<br/>

“Hello Exleys, how are you guys?” Melissa asked, leading them to the ultrasound room<br/>

“Well, I’m turning into a boat”<br/>

“You are not! Your body is just changing for the kiddos, alright go ahead and lay down for me and lift up your shirt for me. We are finding out the sexes today right?”<br/>

They both nodded, Melissa put the gel on his belly and used the wand to get image of the babies,<br/>


“And there they are, you guys ready?”<br/>

“Tell us what we’re having”<br/>

“Baby A, is a boy and Baby B...is also a boy! Two boys”<br/>

“I knew I was right”<br/>

“Most moms know”<br/>


They finished their appointment and even got pictures, Alastair was so excited to have not one but two boys. He wanted to be better than his father was, not teach his boys to 

be serial killers, though he wondered if it was something he’d have to tell them one day. As he was mid-thought he notice Kay checking his phone was visibly upset,<br/>

“What’s wrong?”<br/>

“Ryan..she texted me, wants to meet for lunch..should I go?”<br/>

“I think WE should go, it’s a Saturday, I don’t have to go into the office today so I can answer a few emails on my phone while you two talk.”<br/>

They agreed that could be a good idea and Kay responded to Ryan and they decided to head to the lunch location. They walked in and she was there waiting for them, in her 

arms a little girl, with little blonde curls. Kay walked up to Ryan and they got seated, ordering drinks before talking,<br/>

“Hi, Kayden..uhm this is my daughter Riley.”<br/>

“Hi sweetie”<br/>

The little girl simply waved and started drawing with crayons on a notepad<br/>

“She’s pretty quiet, I know you’re probably wondering why now right? After quite a few years and knowing I had siblings but never meeting them I decided it was time. You’re

 one of three so far, two more half siblings. I know this seems crazy but, I really just want to know my siblings, I got married a few years back and we had my daughters. They

 had each other and I figured, maybe it was time to find my siblings, my husband works in the justice system so I had him pull a few favors to get information on my 

siblings”<br/>
Kay was listening but was still sort of processing, he’d now known he had three siblings as least,<br/>

“Ryan, I’m willing to get to know you but, it's going to be a process plus I having kids so it’s going to gradually become a little more difficult to see anyone”<br/>

“Believe me,  I understand but thank you for giving me the chance…” She looked down as his belly, “Do you know the sex?”<br/>

“Both boys”<br/>

Ryan looked a little shocked “Both?”<br/>

“Twins, it was a surprise to us too”<br/>

They all sat there talking for a few hours before leaving and each going home, Kay liked the woman and hoped that he’d eventually get a chance to meet his other siblings at 

some point. As Kay and Al were making their way to their bed room, Kay felt a sudden push on his stomach. He’d felt the babies move before but never a push, he stopped and 

grabbed Alastair’s hand and placed it where he’d felt the movement,<br/>

“What’s wr—“ and right then another kick, right onto Alastair’s hand, “he kicked! He kicked!”<br/>

“This is the first of many kicks right?”<br/>

They simply smiled at each other and made their way to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over three months the babies got bigger, as Kay grew with them, the poor omega had transitioned from walking to waddling. He had reached sixth months, he stopped visiting</p><p>the coffee house and did his paperwork from home. The boy had reached the point where he would be the normal size of a full term baby with only one, however he was having</p><p>two and they still had some more growing to do. Kay refused to let stretch marks remain after the pregnancy so he made sure to moisturize more. Alastair on the other hand</p><p>loved seeing the omega pregnancy, he almost wished this pregnancy wouldn’t end. Instead, the alpha decided he'd get the omega pregnant again as soon as he could. He was</p><p> working hard and getting ahead so he could be home for the first few months of the boys being born. He had suspected the boys would probably be Alphas, they kicked pretty</p><p> hard and they were pretty big. </p><p>    The alpha had woken up, and didn’t feel warmth next to him getting up he checked the bathroom, no Kay, then the kitchen,</p><p>“Oh Al-baby did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet”</p><p>“You’re fine” He looked to see what he was making “Banana bread?”</p><p>“Mhm these boys like bananas I suppose..with chocolate of course.” He poured chocolate chips into the batter</p><p>“Honey, you know I would’ve made it for you right?”</p><p>“Yes Alastair, but remember what Happened last time you tried to bake for me?”</p><p>“Hey! I burned the cookies but I didn’t burn the house down”</p><p>Kay kissed the Alpha, “I know, but I really wanted unburned banana bread. That and you have work tomorrow” </p><p>“So? My baby mama is more important” </p><p>Kay rolled his eyes and put the banana bread in the oven “I have a great idea, you go back to bed and I’ll wait for my treat to finish. When it does I’ll bring you some and we </p><p>can start your work day like that?”</p><p>“Oh I love you but I have a better idea” He moved behind the omega, “How about a quickie right now, then we eat your treat and you help me get ready..in the shower?”</p><p>The boy was weak, “Right now?”</p><p>“Right now”</p><p>Alastair lifted the boy’s shirt, grabbed the omega by the hips and began kissing him from his neck down, rubbed the head boy's penis with his left hand. The alpha could smell</p><p> the sweet scent of slick and went straight to the source of it, licking the slick that dribbled down his mate’s leg. </p><p>“A...A..Al, in me please”</p><p>“Mmm try again”</p><p>“Alpha, please?”</p><p>“Good boy”</p><p>And to reward him and dove straight in and slam right into the boy, who in response screamed and moaned from the sudden but pleasurable intrusion into his body. Alastair</p><p> didn’t let down and rammed into the boy but came out slowly. He loved hearing his mate moan, it was music to his ears and sound that would never get old. As he kept going he heard his mate try and mumble something out,</p><p>“I ne….ahhh...cum alpha please?”</p><p>“You may”</p><p>The omega came and just as he did the alpha knotted him,</p><p>“Haa...I feel like you get bigger every time you knot me..ahh my bread”</p><p>“Here, I got it just stay still”</p><p>Reaching beside him he let the oven door down and quickly grabbed the treat and put it on the stove top to cool down. </p><p>“Now all we have to do is wait for my knot to go down”</p><p>“Mmm. Alastair?”</p><p>“Yes my darling mate?”</p><p>“You’ve been horny like crazy since I’ve gotten pregnant but you haven’t had a rut. Why?”</p><p>“Ahh, right, I took some rut stoppers, so I won’t have one until after the babies are born and probably around the same time your heat will return so maybe…”</p><p>“I swear if you suggest another baby”</p><p>“It was just a thought, I get so hot seeing you all pregnant and round and plus we both want kids right? So you know just maybe..we get pregnant again soon?”</p><p>“I’m not against it, one year ok? Second time your rut comes around again ok? I promise”</p><p>“You that’ll be almost 7 months after the twins..then pregnant again for 9 months so it’ll be perfect the twins will reach one!”</p><p>“I love you...but...I wish you could experience this”</p><p>The alpha was almost down he suspected a few more minutes and not too soon he could feel the annoyance of his mate,</p><p>“I know, only three months to go, we’re in April, the babies will be here in June, July at the latest”</p><p>“Only our babies would be late and torture me, I’m already a whale, I’d like to think I can’t get any bigger...we haven’t even thought about names. With Charlotte planning the </p><p>baby shower I didn’t even think about names”</p><p>“We can do names later” the man said slowly pulling out the omega “What does Char have planned do you know?</p><p>“Nope.” The omega said, wiping his bum with his finger and licking off the cum and slick mixture and did it all while staring back at his mate. “I’m getting some ice cream for my</p><p> banana bread, would you like some”</p><p>“Oh I’d like something more than that” the alpha approached the omega like a predator hunting for prey. </p><p>They managed to get another three rounds in before Alastair went to work, but the omega was upset, his banana bread got cold and his ice cream melted. The Alpha made sure</p><p> to apologize to his pregnant mate and promise to get more ice cream on his way home. He was still lucky to still get his lunch, since the omega had been staying home more he </p><p>had started packing lunches for him. He loved it, he even got notes from the boy that he saved in a small jar on his desk. Dane was jealous of the royal treatment his friend was </p><p>getting, but he understood that the omega was probably bored. </p><p>    While the boy was home he heard a knock on his door and went to go see who it was, Charlotte, he opened the door and she walked right in,</p><p>“Kay, I need to know what are the sexes of the babies, I KNOW you know, Dane told me Al slipped at work but he won’t tell me either.” </p><p>“You are giving me more reasons to end that man's life, he made my ice cream melt this morning”</p><p>“How did he...actually don’t tell me..I don’t want to know where this house was christened’</p><p>“Have you started painting the nursery?”</p><p>“No, that’s this weekend, Dane, Myles and Al will be painting it on Sunday” </p><p>“You have a color picked out yet?”</p><p>“Yes, there’s a theme and I can’t tell you Dane and Myles don’t even know”</p><p>“Ughhhh, why can’t I know?”</p><p>“Hush. You’ll know soon, here” He grabbed her hand and placed his on his stomach </p><p>“Oh they’re moving. Do they ever stop?”</p><p>“Not much, they calm down when Al is around or holding me”</p><p>The two talked about the baby shower and felt the babies move around until Charlotte had to go, when Alastair got home of course with ice cream. They ate dinner together and</p><p> had banana bread with ice cream, curled up on their living room couch and watched movies. Alastair rubbed his mate's baby belly hoping for a kick or even a push from one of </p><p>his boys. As he finally started getting them he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any baby name suggestions??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kay was awake before Alastair as per usual, he loved his babies but he was now in his seventh month of pregnancy, 27 weeks and 5 days, and he was approaching the third trimester. The twins wouldn’t stop moving for long periods of time and he belly made it hard to get comfortable, the poor omega was exhausted and ready for the pregnancy to be over. He started crying a little but decided to get up and draw a bath, so as to not disturb his mate who was sleeping like a rock. After undressing and getting into the tub he felt far more relaxed, he grabbed a book and began reading, the twins by this time had started to settle down finally. Kay slightly startled when he finally noticed the alpha watching him,<br/>“You ok?”<br/>“I am heavily pregnant, are you ok?”<br/>“Mmm, aside from smelling the frustrated scent you left in the bedroom yea mind if I join you?”<br/>“Please.”<br/>The man took off his pajama bottoms and got into bath, setting himself behind the omega,<br/>“Now, what’s wrong?”<br/>Sighing the omega vented, “ I am 7 months pregnant, with twins who, mind you never stop moving so I am barely sleeping, babe I’m tired, my feet are swollen, my belly is huge and not done growing. Sometimes I wonder if I’m going to be able to push these boys out.” <br/>Holding the boy close and rubbing his stomach, Alastair was a loss, he didn’t understand what his mate was going through, try as he might. <br/>“How about we go out tonight hmm? Go to dinner, a nice walk and then we come back and I just spoil the hell out you. Massages, chocolate and strawberries, we can even take the Maserati!”<br/>“That all sounds nice, but the Maserati, I can barely get up from a chair so a low ride car…”<br/>“Might not be best got it…well then I have another idea then”<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“Shhh, it's ok baby, don’t worry, feels like the boys are calm now, you wanna try and sleep now?”<br/>“Yea”<br/>They got up, the alpha dried the boy off and gave him a heavily scented sweater, set up a bunch of pillows and carried the boy into bed. <br/>“There we go, all better now”<br/>“Thank you my love”<br/>They kissed and Alastair went downstairs to the living room and called Dane,<br/>“Why the hickety hell are calling me at three in the morning?”<br/>“I need your help, are you still in contact with that car rental guy?”<br/>“Sergio? Yea. Why?”<br/>The two made their plan and when it was 5am everything was planned and perfect, Alastair just hoped the execution would go just as smoothly. Quickly getting up he checked the nursery and made sure everything was good there, he was planning to stop by the coffee house of course he needed Charlotte's help too. He went to the laundry room and grabbed clean clothes, got dressed, checked his mate once more before getting into the BMW and leaving. He arrived at the coffee house just as the others did,<br/>“Charlotte perfect you’re here”<br/>“Yes...I work here”<br/>Alastair snorted at the comment and then proceeded to explain the situation,<br/>“So just get him out of the house?”<br/>“Exactly”<br/>Alastair left and headed to work, he meet Dane and Sergio in the parking Garage,<br/>“Dane thank you, here’s the money and the house key, just get two of the same thing ok? Also wait for Charlotte’s text before you go in!”<br/>“Got it” Dane left quickly<br/>“Thank Sergio, is the car ready?”<br/>“Yes sir, it's on the top level and here are the keys, and I made sure to heighten the ride slightly. Your mate should be able to to get in and out just fine”<br/>Alastair took the keys, shook the man’s hand and went to, taking extra calls and meetings in the morning to cover Dane. <br/>~~~ On the Other side~~~<br/>Kayden was finally beginning to wake up, it was about 11am and luckily his babies were still asleep. Getting up and going in to the kitchen he made himself some French toast with strawberries, bananas and pickles topped with syrup and chocolate sauce. As he was beginning to eat he heard a knock on his door, checking the peephole he saw was just the redhead. <br/>He opened the door, “Well this is a pleasant surprise, come in “<br/>“Hey, how are you feeling?”<br/>“Pregnant, very very pregnant”<br/>“Aww...why does it smell like food?”<br/>“I made French toast” he took her to the kitchen “Here is some more if you’d like it”<br/>She made herself a plate and sat across from the pregnant omega, <br/>“Kay...I love you but..uhm, pickles?”<br/>“When you get pregnant and with twins at that, then you can judge me”<br/>“Ok then, so I was thinking...you wanna go shopping with me? I need to get something for Dane’s birthday?”<br/>“It’s April..his birthday is until after the twins are due in June..I think his birthday is in July..?”<br/>Charlotte panicked “Uhh…yeah but there are some sales going on right now!”<br/>“Sure, let me get dressed.”<br/>Going to his room, he started getting dressed, grabbing a sports bra first, he had to start wearing them because of his milk production, boobs more or less. He put on a pair of black sweatpants and one of Alastair’s sweatshirts, he went back downstairs. He and Charlotte walked out and he locked the door and used his phone to arm their security system. He remembered that Charlotte drove an impala and suggested taking his car instead. Charlotte texted Dane and told him they were gone and gave him the security code. <br/>“Kay we can talk your truck but you’re not driving”<br/>“Fine by me”<br/>The two headed out and went to a small store complex, the whole time Kay would see cute baby clothes and had to resist picking them up to avoid revealing the sexes of the babies. Charlotte dragged him through jewelry stores and clothing stores for hours and he decided he was done,<br/>“Charlotte, I can’t do this anymore”<br/>“That’s ok! I’ve got somewhere else I need to take you”<br/>“Nope.”<br/>“No you’ll like it I promise”<br/>They got back in the car and although the car ride was only 30 minutes the tired omega fell asleep, it was almost perfect though. It was an easy way to surprise him when he woke up,<br/>“Hey baby. Can you wake up for me?”<br/>“Mmm. Al?” Slowly waking up he realised that it was in fact Alastair <br/>“Hi baby”<br/>“Mmm. Hi sexy”<br/>“Oooh. Now is not the time for that, can you get out for me?” <br/>The omega stretched a bit and finally exited the car only to realize he was standing on the top level of a parking complex.<br/>“So uhm...why are we up here?”<br/>“That’s the reason” the man pointed at a Lamborghini Urus, I bright orange one with a chrome-like finish. <br/>“Please tell me you didn’t but that?” The omega looked worried <br/>“No but I did rent it for the next 24 hours and the first thing we're gonna do with it, is take maternity photos, Since the baby shower is coming up I figure it would be nice to have photos for it.”<br/>“Aww..but I’m not dressed for it.”<br/>“See that perfect, look I changed so we could match”<br/>“How did you...Charlotte?”<br/>“Charlotte”<br/>“Alright baby let's do it”<br/>They took photos in front of the car with Kay’s sweatshirt pulled up to show his belly, Alastair would have his hands on the belly or be kissing it instead. They took plenty of photos and Kay didn’t realize how beautiful he was, even with all the discomfort he had. He started crying from happiness, <br/>“Al, these are so wonderful” he sniffled “I don’t...I just...oh these hormones” <br/>“Oh baby you can’t cry yet, there’s more”<br/>“More?”<br/>Alastair nodded his head and led the omega to the sport SUV, they got in and left, <br/>“I promised you food didn’t I?”</p><p>They sped out of the parking lot and into downtown, seeing the city lights before moving past all the buildings and skyscrapers. Moving into a more secluded suburban type area, and then pulling into a casual Italian restaurant. <br/>“What is this place?”<br/>“Belongs to a..long time family friend” <br/>“Long time?”<br/>“Well I didn’t want to say old”<br/>Kay laughed and got out without struggling which was nice from a sports vehicle, and older Alpha greeted them at the doorway,<br/>“Ciao!” The man said with a heavy Italian accent “Ahh! This is the omega you’ve told me about!” <br/>“Si! Giovanni, this is Kay, Kay Giovanni”<br/>“Please dear, call me Gio, all my family does.” The man hugged the omega, giving him a cheek kiss “oh my what a belly! Multiples?’<br/>Kay smiled “Twins!”<br/>“Lovely!”<br/>The man didn’t get another word out before an old woman came out and ushered them in saying to not let the babies get cold. Alastair hugged the woman kissing her on her cheek, <br/>“Oh mio! He’s even more beautiful than you described! Hello Dear, I’m Gio’s wife, Elena, Lena for short though. Please, please sit. We’ve got some higher chairs for you! I remember being pregnant” They left and let the couple get settled Kay looked at Alastair, <br/>“This is so wonderful, how did you do this?”<br/>“I called in a favor, that's all, they were more than willing. Gio and Lena are my second family...and by that I mean, they’re Dane’s parents”<br/>“Dane’s Italian??”<br/>“Yes, well kept secret, I wonder if Char even knows..?”<br/>“I can’t wait for when she does find out. All this is great.”<br/>“Oh honey there’s even more don’t worry”<br/>Just as Kay was about to respond the couple came back out with different plates of food, risotto, bolognese, pizza, focaccia and best of all tiramisu. Kay was in heaven trying everything, deciding the risotto was his favorite along with the tiramisu. The four all ate together and talked about Dane and Alastair when they were growing up. Kay was on his second slice of tiramisu when Elena asked if he wanted te recipe, <br/>“If you give me the recipe, I would die”<br/>“Familia shares recipes, so let me run to the back and give to you”<br/>“Grazie!” <br/>“Prego” <br/>Alastair had to practically drake his mate out of the restaurant, it was almost 10 and he needed to get the omega home. And when they finally did he surprised the omega with a chocolate fountain at home, with pickles and oranges sliced on toothpicks. <br/>“Pickles, Oranges and Chocolate! Can this get any better?”<br/>“I don’t know maybe, go check the nursery”<br/>“What?” Kay eyes wide walked to the nursery, when he walked in it was perfect, while they had already painted there was now furniture. The large crib was on the wall that was light blue and on the dark blue wall a changing station and next to it, kitty cornered was a rocking chair. <br/>“Open the closet door.”<br/>“Oh god more!”<br/>He opened the door and sitting there was a dresser, opening the drawers matching outfits for the boys. Kay couldn’t hold it in anymore and he was bawling, he wanted to speak but couldn’t even get words out, he wanted to thank the alpha. Alastair picked the boy up, carried him down the stairs and into the living room and took off his socks. Pausing for a moment to get a couple of pickles and oranges and covering them in chocolate then handing them to the omega. Who was still crying but began to calm down with the food in his hand. <br/>“You are so good to me, you got me food, a house, now we’re having babies and you’re massaging my feet”<br/>“Baby, you’re giving me a family, real one. You’re giving me a whole world, I am only giving you trivial things.”<br/>“You wanna have sex?”<br/>“Right now?”<br/>“No tomorrow. Yes right now!”<br/>They did just that having sex in the living room and sleeping there until the alpha moved them back to the bedroom. He was happy the omega felt good and reminded himself to spoil the boy more. He was carrying their family and it was a stressful job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after their night out it was the day before the baby shower, Kay had an ultrasound for his 29th week though he was technically still two days away from actually being 29</p><p> weeks. He was happy and Al was excited to go the ultrasound, it had been a few weeks since he had been to one. Work was driving him crazy, but he wanted to be able to stay</p><p> home with the babies after they were born without having to worry about work. As Alastair got ready he smelled food coming from the kitchen, it smelled sweet so he followed </p><p>his nose, </p><p>“Mmm. What’re you making ?”</p><p>“German chocolate cake, layers have to cool so I’ll finish it when I get back home.”</p><p>“Wish I you could drive more.”</p><p>“Mm, just come home early.”</p><p>“Honey we gotta go or we’ll be late” </p><p>They left before anything happened, Kay had told the alpha no sex for the week until after the babyshower. He refused to allow the others to smell the sex especially Elena and </p><p>Giovanni, now doubt they knew how the twins were made, but they didn’t have to smell it. As the couple went into the doctors, Melissa took them into an actual office room </p><p>instead of an ultrasound room. </p><p>“Alright guys, so Kay you are approaching eight months my dear and we haven’t talked about a birth plan. Have you guys thought about it or started planning at all?”</p><p>“Actually it came to me a week ago..I was in the tub and Alastair joined me..I’d like to do a water birth..”</p><p>“That sounds good! Did you want to do it here or at home?”</p><p>“Home please.” </p><p>“Alright sounds good, that’s pretty much it, I just want you to know that means we can’t do an epidural. Ok?”</p><p>“That’s fine, my male omega mother did it like this too..sorta”</p><p>“Ok, let's go see those babies”</p><p>The couple had their ultrasound and got pictures and videos and eventually left, Alastair driving, </p><p>“Baby, your mom had a water birth?”</p><p>“Mm sorta, he was too scared to go to a hospital so my grandmother called a doctor friend who simply just cut the umbilical cord, gave me a clean bill of health and signed my </p><p>birth certificate and he had me in the bath.”</p><p>“Ahh. I like the water birth idea, that way I can be closer to you”</p><p>Alastair dropped the omega off at home, went to work and worked until he came home, they ate cake together in bed and curled up and fell asleep. Alastair woke up to sounds </p><p>downstairs, thankfully the omega was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed and walked downstairs, </p><p>“Good morning! It’s baby shower day, we figured to let you guys sleep, especially Kay being pregnant and all” </p><p>“Charlotte...why are you here so early? And is that tiramisu?”</p><p>“Baby shower set up and yes, Elena told me how much Kay loved it.”</p><p>“Oh so Dane finally told you?”</p><p>“Well they’re coming to the party, now get back to your mate before he wakes up”</p><p>Alastair simply nodded and made his way back to their room, only to smell distress coming from the boy. He crawled back into the bed and the scent almost instantly stopped, </p><p>that was new Alastair thought to himself. Kay had never had a reaction like that before, it was probably because of the babies more than anything. The pregnant omega simply</p><p> curled back in the alpha and relaxed once again. Noise continued downstairs and smells wafted up the stairs eventually waking the omega up, when he opened his amber eyes </p><p>he was met with gold ones.</p><p>“Well good morning sleepy” The alpha said kissing the boy’s cheek</p><p>“Mm. Good morning sexy” </p><p>“Kay..” Alastair said in a warning tone</p><p>“I know, I know, I set the rule, not my fault I’m horny. Blame it on the babies..speaking of which I have an idea.”</p><p>“I’m listening”</p><p>“What if I come up with the first names and you do the middle names?”</p><p>“I like that” </p><p>“Yeah?’</p><p>“Yeah” </p><p>They kissed lazily but were shortly interrupted by a knock on the door,</p><p>“Kay? You up?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Charlotte barged in not caring about what they were doing,</p><p>“Look I understand you’re like 7 and half months pregnant and probably don’t want to move but like, I need you to get up and get dressed. I will drag both from this bed if I </p><p>have to.”</p><p>Kay simply sighed, rolled his eyes and moved to get up, Charlotte left the room and allowed the couple privacy to get dressed. The Omega figured this was the day really show</p><p> off the baby belly, so he grabbed a tight fitting grey sweater and a pair of maternity leggings and headed to the bathroom. Alastair not far behind, following his mate into the</p><p> bathroom and helping him get ready. Kay did the same, picking out a pair of black dress pants and a crisp white dress shirt for the alpha. </p><p>“We almost match Al”</p><p>“That we do” He said buttoning his shirt “I saw you reach for your blue sweater, that would’ve given it away” </p><p>“Yes. But grey is neutral..now that I think about it, you think Charlotte ventured into the nursery?”</p><p>“Nope, I bought a lock for it and it can only be opened with the right code”</p><p>“Oh good...take it off after though ok?”</p><p>“I know baby, alright let’s go”</p><p>They held hands and walked down the short flight of stairs and into the kitchen, Lena and Gio being the first to notice the couple,</p><p>“Oh look at your tummy, I imagine very healthy babies” Lena said giving the boy a hug “Oh and yes you’re favorite is in the fridge”</p><p>Kayden’s eyes lit up, kissed the woman and went straight for the tiramisu in the fridge, he knew it was going to be a long day. Alastair searched for Dane and found him in the </p><p>living room talking to his brother and Ryan, </p><p>“Well, well, well, haven’t seen you in sometime.”</p><p>“Hi Alastair”</p><p>“Hello Mason”</p><p>The two men hugged and began talking more and twenty minutes later Kay showed up in the living room with a smiling face. He hugged Dane and his sister then turned his </p><p>attention to the other man, </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hi, I’m Mason, Dane’s older, more amazing, more handsome brother”</p><p>The omega giggled, “Well, personally I think my mate is far more handsome Mason”</p><p>“I like him, he’s funny, you must be Kay”</p><p>“Yes I am, it’s lovely to meet you”</p><p>The baby shower went on like that for a couple of hours, talking amongst themselves, sharing baby gifts and eating food until it was time for the sex reveal. Kay and Alastair </p><p>grabbed two black balloons and needles, went outside and popped them. To no surprise to them both balloons spilled with blue confetti. Charlotte was excited but slightly </p><p>disappointed at not getting a namesake, and she just insisted next time. Kay and Al simply laughed and moved on, by 7 everyone was starting to leave and help clean up, </p><p>refusing to allow the pregnant omega to even touch a piece of trash. Insisting on him resting instead, he wanted to argue but was handed food and cake. Alastair helped clean </p><p>up and helped keep his mate comfortable, knowing they probably had only a month to go. As twins typically come early due to the loss of space in the womb. </p><p>Alastair was excited to meet his sons and see Kay be a mother to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost if karma hit them, Alastair had been prepared for the twins to be born around 36 or 37 weeks. He had been so ready he started his three month leave the day Kay</p><p> had hit 36 weeks, however Kay was now 41 weeks, a week overdue. He was constantly in bed or on the couch, the weight of the boys was almost too much for the omega to </p><p>walk on let alone stand. He was sore, even though the boy wasn’t walking he constantly had the pressure on his hips, he was over being pregnant.</p><p>“Alastair, is two enough for you? I think I’ve changed my mind on a big family.”</p><p>The man chuckled and kissed the boy’s forehead “It’ll be fine, it’ll be worth it when they come on”</p><p>“IF they come out, I’m already a week overdue and they have taken up all the space in my body. And Al, there’s not much space”</p><p>“I know I’ve been in you before too”</p><p>“I-I-I” Kay tried to get out a sentence but ended up just blushing furiously</p><p>The man grumbled and held the omega, “Lay back down it’ll be ok”</p><p>A day later, Kay started feeling some pain but didn’t think too much into it, he’d had false contractions before. He decided to take a hot shower, to help relieve some pain. As he </p><p>got out of the shower he felt some dripping from his bum but assumed it was water from the shower. He got back in bed and waited for his mate to bring him some food, </p><p>“Hello baby, I’ve got some pasta and cake for you”</p><p>“Mm. You are a lifesaver”</p><p>“No baby, I am a life maker” the alpha responded rubbing his mates belly “Have you felt any movement from them”</p><p>“Not much today, kinda nice actually”</p><p>Kay ate and fell asleep, suddenly waking up a couple hours later he felt wetness in his spot and realised his water broke. It came together, the small pains from earlier were</p><p> contractions, the wetness from earlier was his mucus plug and now his water broke completely. He smacked his mate on the chest,</p><p>“Alastair Exley, I need you up”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm. What?”</p><p>“Can you run a warm bath please?”</p><p>“Mm. Why?”</p><p>“I swear, I’m having your babies”</p><p>Then it clicked for the alpha, he jumped out of the bed, turned on the water and set the temperature for the bath. He heard Kay calling Melissa to come over, and after the </p><p>phone call ended he waddled into the bathroom.</p><p>“I am very ready to get these boys out of me”</p><p>“You know it might still be a couple of hours my love”</p><p>“Don’t remind me”</p><p>“Do you have first names ready yet”</p><p>“Yes, Keno and Kasey, do you have middle names?”</p><p>“Dean and Giovanni, I figured I’d go for two name sakes”</p><p>“I get Gio, but Dean?”</p><p>“It’s Dane’s name mixed up”</p><p>“Keno Dean and Kasey Giovanni..I love them” </p><p>“Me too”</p><p>At the moment the doorbell rang, Kay stayed in the bathroom and Al got the door, it was Melissa. She walked in and Alastair guided her into their bathroom,</p><p>“You two have a very beautiful home!”</p><p>“Thank you” they both responded</p><p>“Alright Kay, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Mostly fine, I did not realize I was in labor until my water broke and haven’t actually felt many of my contractions.” </p><p>“That’s fine, we all have a different pain tolerance, I am going to have to check to see how dilated you are ok?” She put on a pair of gloves, grabbed some lube from her bag and</p><p> coated her hand in it. “This may feel a little cold at first ok?”</p><p>Kay nodded and just looked away, she slid her hands into him feeling his cervix and then removed them, </p><p>“Alright my dear, you’re about three cm so you probably have some time, I am going to get my fetal Doppler, so we can hear the boy’s heartbeats”</p><p>They went through the process of checking heart beats, and getting Kay comfortable for the next few hours. The boy was placed on the bed, pillows to hold him in a sitting </p><p>position. As the hours did pass his contractions got worse, while he didn’t scream he grunted and moaned from the discomfort. It had been five hours since Melissa had arrived</p><p> and Kay was now dilated seven centimeters, he and it was now nine at night, he was excited for the boys to be born in July instead of June. They would have the same birth </p><p>month. Five more hours passed and Kay, while in excruciating pain still wasn’t screaming just moaning louder, a few tears fell. Melissa had decided he was just about ready and</p><p> suggested they move him to the bath now. They re-ran the water to make sure it was it was as clean as possible, Alastair was in the tub too however he avoided touching the </p><p>omega so as to not make him upset. </p><p>“Nnnn...I think I need to push” </p><p>Melissa was prepared, shoulder high gloves on “Alright then honey, push. Alastair get closer to help”</p><p>Kay was bent over the edge of bath, pushing, now he was screaming, </p><p>“Good Kay, another push”</p><p>He kept going, he kept going until he heard Melissa say the head was out, taking a breath before he pushed one last time. He felt the baby slip from him and grabbed his first </p><p>born son and sat in the bathtub crying and holding his baby who was screaming. Alastair moved over to his mate rubbing the back of his son’s head and kissing his mate,</p><p>“Alright let's cut the umbilical cord ok? Then you’ve got another one ok”</p><p>Alastair cut the cord and looked to his mate, “What’s his name?”</p><p>“That’s Keno, Keno Dean Exley”</p><p>Melissa spoke up again, “Alright, here’s a towel, clean Keno off and then swaddle him ok?”</p><p>Alastair did as told, wiping him down at the bathroom counter, taking a total of about seven minutes before turning back around to hear Kay say he had needed to push again.</p><p> He got back in the tub, placing Keno in a small bassinet they’d brought in the bathroom. Kay started screaming and pushing again, Alastair could see the second head this time.</p><p> Kay pushed and got the head of their second son out, he took a breath and looked Alastair in the eyes before pushing one last time and grabbing his second and sitting down </p><p>once again. After suctioning out some fluids, he was screaming hard and loud. Alastair cut the umbilical cord and grabbed his son, dried him off and swaddled him. Melissa </p><p>helped Kay deliver his placenta, and helped him up from the tub,</p><p>“Alright, there are diapers for you at the bedroom door, you might be a little leaky for a while. You've got breast milk so when the twins wake up they’ll likely be hungry, but for</p><p> now, get some sleep”</p><p>Melissa and Alastair got him to the bed where he passed out immediately,</p><p>“And Alastair no sex for at least six weeks, his heat should come back in a few months and that will prove his body will be ready to reproduce again  if you guys chose to” </p><p>“Thank you Melissa” </p><p>Melissa left and Alastair picked up both his sons and placed them next to Kay on the bed and took a picture. The boys did look almost exactly like Alastair, he wondered if their </p><p>eyes would match his gold ones. He wondered if Dane has future seeing abilities as he predicted this, he sent the picture off to their friends along with the boy’s names. </p><p>TO GROUP: Keno Dean born July 2nd at 2:47 am 8lbs 8oz and Kasey Giovanni born July 2nd 2:59 am 8lbs 4oz.</p><p>FROM CHARLOTTE: Poor Kay, those are two very cute big babies.</p><p>FROM SAMMY: I can’t imagine having twins my first time, Kay’s so strong, did you guys get them tested for their secondary sex?</p><p>FROM DANE: Knowing Al’s genes they’re probably both Alpha boys, especially for how big they are. </p><p>TO GROUP: You guys are welcome over tomorrow around noon, Kay should be up by then. Charlotte can come earlier to keep watch on the door since she has a key. </p><p>With that Alastair was done texting for the night, he got in the large bed with his family admiring his mate and his sons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kay finally woke up, he found his mate holding one of the twins, the other in his lap and the tv playing. It was almost as if they knew their mom was awake and starting a </p><p>soft cry, Kay threw off his shirt, set a pillow on his lap and held them both to nurse them. Once they latched on they were calm, </p><p>“Well this is new”</p><p>“Good morning mama”</p><p>“Good morning Daddy” </p><p>The couple kissed, “Kay, I have something to tell you” </p><p>“OK, shoot”</p><p>“They both have gold eyes…”</p><p>“So my sons are identical to their daddy” </p><p>“That they are, Melissa said they’re identical twins too”</p><p>“Next one better come out looking like me”</p><p>“Next one?”</p><p>“Yeah Next one”</p><p>The alpha got out of the bed and started dancing and chanting “more kids!” Over and over, he was ecstatic. </p><p>“You’re that happy?”</p><p>“Yes my love!” The man came to his mate’s side of the bed, kneeling down and rubbing Keno and Kasey’s soft heads. “I love the life we’ve made together, not only that but I </p><p>can’t wait for more. Plus, I do want at least one girl”</p><p>“Oh boy”</p><p>“Just imagine you keep pumping boys into me”</p><p>“Ooh don’t tempt me”</p><p>“When they fall asleep I’ll-“</p><p>“You’ll what?” Charlotte was at the door with Dane </p><p>“I’ll greet our guest”</p><p>Alastair was upset from the intrusion and got on the bed and sat by his mate, </p><p>“Hi guys”</p><p>“We’re here to see the babies! Which is which?”</p><p>“Keno is on my left and Kasey on my right, I’d let you hold them but as you can see, they are eating”</p><p>“Did Melissa tell you if they’re Identical?” Dane asked “Are they both alphas?’</p><p>Alastair spoke up “Identical yes, alpha’s, probably.”</p><p>Charlotte moved closer to the bed, “They look almost exactly like Al, oh” Keno opened his golden little eyes “except the warmth in their eyes they get that from Kay”</p><p>“Oh believe me, I know how much they look like my mate, when they came out their hair was raven black, now it’s just matches Alastair's shade”</p><p>Dane started laughing, choking a sentence in the middle of his laughing fit “I predicted this!”</p><p>Charlotte turned to her boyfriend in complete shock then back at Alastair who was holding in a laugh and then to Kay, who simply looked tired </p><p>“I am too tired for this,” Kay handed Charlotte a towel and a twin and they started burping them. The omega laid both his babies on his chest and let them fall asleep.  </p><p>Four Months Later </p><p>“I think they look like you more and more every day” Kay said looking at his twins on the floor. They were doing there tummy time and Kay and Alastair were simply cuddling, </p><p>“What makes you think that?” </p><p>“Look at them, then look into a mirror, dark hair, gold eyes, they even both have your nose” </p><p>“Speaking of noses, your scent smells nice”</p><p>“Mmm yea?”</p><p>“Yea, I think you should call Charlotte and we have mommy daddy time”</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea, good think I pumped”</p><p>Kay called Charlotte who happily came to get her nephews while the couple had their time.</p><p>“Alastair, you said I smell nice earlier”</p><p>“Mhm earlier, now” </p><p>“Baby, this is probably my heat and that means you can stop you rut suppressors”</p><p>Alastair was excited, he dragged the omega into the kitchen, pulled out the suppressants, stared his mate directly in the eyes and trashed the pills. </p><p>“We’re gonna have another baby!” </p><p>“You like seeing me pregnant don’t you?”</p><p>The alpha grabbed his mate by the throat pulling him in and kissing him roughly “I like people knowing you’re not just mine, you’re the mother of my children. I love how </p><p>pregnancy makes you horny and how it leaves your bum even bigger and perkier.”</p><p>The man kissed him again then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and smacked his ass, </p><p>“I am going to fuck you senseless and fuck you untl you are pregnant again”</p><p>The omega realised what he’d done and was in love with his mate all over again. </p><p>The alpha set him on the bed and rummaged through their closet, </p><p>“Go put this on for me”</p><p>As soon as Kay realised what it was he got excited, it was the bunny outfit he had gotten for their fun times like this. Going into the bathroom, he put it on and realised it was </p><p>but snug around his bum, Alastair was right his bum had gotten slightly larger. Even postpartum he went back to his normal size nearly everywhere else. The black bunny </p><p>costume was perfect though, and it even had an opening for his bum, he put on the bunny ear headband and went back into the bedroom. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Oh my, turn around for me” </p><p>The omega did, innocently shake his a little</p><p>“Come sit on my lap” </p><p>As the boy did the alpha nibbled at his ears then his neck, then started making his way down his mate's body, it hit him like a freight train, the smell of slick. Though they’d had </p><p>sex and the omega had slick and smelled lovely regardless, this was heat slick, a sweeter honey and sugary smell to the alpha. The smell of arousal and need, he loved it, he </p><p>played with the boy's hole, wiping some of the slick on this finger then sucking it off. Which only made the omega hornier, moaning and grinding against the alpha, who </p><p>appeased the omega momentarily by inserting his length to him. He grabbed the boy by his hips and started bouncing him up and down, Kay in response just kept moaning and </p><p>screaming ‘yes’ and ‘more’. The alpha was being rough and Kay loved it, he’d been too soft since the boys were born. Alastair kept going, Kay was scratching his back from </p><p>trying to hold onto his shoulders. Kay tightened around the alpha as he kept kept hitting his sweet spot,</p><p>“Omega..” Alastair said in a warning tone</p><p>“Come please?”</p><p>Alastair rewarded him with a smack on the bum “properly” </p><p>“May I..aahhh...come..please Alpha?”  The omega finally got out</p><p>“When I knot you, you may.”</p><p>The omega groaned and held back, still moaning, he started to feel his mate's knot catch he was begging for the know so he could come. Just as the alpha, knotted him, he bit</p><p> him at their mating mark, and he boy came. </p><p>“Thank you Ahpa”</p><p>Alastair chuckled, the omega was in so much pleasure he said thank you and couldn’t even say ‘alpha’ correctly. He was excited to try again for more kids and to see Kay big, </p><p>round and waddling again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastair woke up to a horny omega, sucking him off, not that he was upset about it. The boy moaned and realised his mate had woken up, he kissed him and presented himself </p><p>for the alpha. Alastair realised that Kay was deeper into heat and he himself would probably go into his rut soon, he bent over the omega kissing his neck. Fingering the boy, </p><p>there was still a cum and slick mixture inside of him from the night before he pulled out his fingers and put them inside the boy's mouth. The omega moaned and sucked on </p><p>Alastair’s fingers quietly, up until he felt his mate enter him then he threw his back,</p><p>“Ahhh, yes!”</p><p>The alpha grabbed the omega’s throat and thrusted into him roughly, over and over, hitting the omega’s sweet spot over and over until he was begging to cum. The Alpha </p><p>allowed it once but told him to wait until he was knotted before cumming again. The alpha kept a steady thrusting pace, playing with the boy’s penis while still holding the boy’s</p><p> neck. Deciding to bite into his shoulder, he heard the omega scream, Alastair decided to speed up his pace, still biting into his mate he felt himself catching at his rim. He kept </p><p>going and knotted him, he felt the omega tighten around him as he painted his insides with his cum. He knew the omega had cum, he let go of his mate sitting him down in his </p><p>lap, </p><p>“Are you back yet?”</p><p>“Mmm. I feel good”</p><p>“You smell good”</p><p>“You’ve probably already gotten me pregnant again”</p><p>“Maybe, but that’s not going to stop me from knotting you over and over”</p><p>The alpha pulled the omega down on his knot, in response the omega tightened around him again and moaned,</p><p>“You play dirty Alastair” Kay strained out</p><p>The two kept going, Alastair came into his rut, constantly inside his mate and knotting him and breeding him. By the time the two were done and felt as though there was no </p><p>more cum left in them to get out, Kay enjoyed the week but was excited to see his babies again. After they showered, Charlotte was at their door,</p><p>“Kay I love my nephews, but they missed their mom and wouldn’t stop crying, so here”</p><p>Charlotte gave them the car seats with both boys crying, when they scented Kay they stopped opening their pretty golden eyes and smiling at their mama. Alastair thanked </p><p>Charlotte and the couple pulled their babies from their car seats and took them to the living room. Keno and Kasey both went straight to Kay, </p><p>“Hi babies”</p><p>“They know I exist too?”</p><p>“Yes Al, I’m sure they do but I’m their source of food and as you can see” Kay pointed out as the boys were pawing at his breasts “they are literally pawing at them”</p><p>Alastair rolled his eyes and simply laid with his mate as his sons ate, he rubbed Kay’s belly, truly hoping for there to be a baby inside his mate. </p><p>After nursing the twins fell asleep, Kay left them to sleep with their also sleeping father, he took a quick picture and went to clean their bedroom. Stripping the cum and slicked </p><p>soaked sheets, he blushed a little, he’d forgotten about how much slick he could produce in such a short amount of time. He washed the sheets and started dinner, he decided </p><p>he would make a simple lasagna for the family and pulled out some fresh apple sauce for the twins. Just as Kay was finishing he heard movement in the living room, he figured </p><p>they were waking up, instead he saw it was just Keno who had woken up. He picked up his first born, placed him on his hip and headed back to the kitchen to set up the kitchen</p><p> table. He gave Keno a spoonful of apple sauce, cut two slices of the lasagne, placed some garlic bread at the center of the table. Kay was going to wake up Alastair but before </p><p>he even got the chance the man was right behind his mate, sleeping baby in hand. </p><p>“I see you made dinner”</p><p>“Well you did reward me all week, I thought a nice meal would be in order”</p><p>He grabbed Kay’s bum with his free hand and gave a deep kiss, and whispered “If the twins go down easy, I’ll reward you again tonight”</p><p>They ate, and watched their boys babble to each other, and as if the boys heard what they said earlier. The twins wouldn’t sleep for longer than half an at most, Kay tried </p><p>nursing them to sleep, rocking them, leaving them on his chest. He even started to cry out of frustration and Alastair took the boys to their nursery and left them in their crib to </p><p>see if they would sleep on their own. They cried for a while, when they did stop they curled against each other and fell asleep. Kay finally relaxed and curled into Alastair,</p><p>“We just had to have twins huh?”</p><p>“Yes, but we love them both”</p><p>“Very much, carried them for ten months and pushed them out of my body”</p><p>ONE MONTH LATER </p><p>“We have dinner with Charlotte and Dane tonight and Sammy and Myles will be here in a few minutes to watch the twins”</p><p>‘Yes Kayden I know, that’s why I’m ready”</p><p>The omega was in shock, “I saw you sleeping not five minutes ago”</p><p>The alpha picked up the omega and pressed him against a wall “I’ve learned how to do certain things, quickly” He kissed the boy deeply “would you like to quickly do something </p><p>right now?”</p><p>As the omega was about to answer the doorbell rang, ruining the mood for them both,</p><p>“I have to change my pants, you get the door.”</p><p>“You were dripping for me already”</p><p>The omega smirked, went to the closet and got a new pair of leggings “I guess we can find out later” quickly grabbing a small bag, he threw in a pregnancy test, and made a </p><p>reservation at a nearby hotel for the night. He quickly made his way downstairs and told Sammy and Myles they were welcome to use the guest bedroom for the night. The older</p><p> couple left and made their way to the restaurant to meet Dane and Char.  Arriving they all sat at a table,</p><p>A waitress approached their table “Welcome, can I get you started with drinks?” </p><p>They each ordered a drink, and Kay excused himself to the bathroom, he had wanted a glass of wine but considering he was still nursing maybe not. Along with the fact he </p><p>might be pregnant again with his heat having been a month ago. Peeing on two pregnancy tests he left the stall and waited for the results, a few minutes later. Two positive </p><p>tests, sure enough he was pregnant again, he smiled, he was excited for another baby and he knew Al would be too. He left the bathroom and took the tests with him, sitting </p><p>down at the table, </p><p>“I have some good news”</p><p>Charlotte spoke up first “Keno took his first steps?”</p><p>“No..I’m pregnant”</p><p>Alastair was buzzing with excitement, “Yes!”</p><p>Dane smiled “Nice Job, you got him pregnant again. Just how potent is your semen?”</p><p>The four spent the evening chatting, eating and planning, before Kay and Alastair went to the hotel and spent a lovely evening together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Twins again?! You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kay said as Melissa finished their ultrasound. It had been seven weeks since they found out they were pregnant again and while</p><p> they were excited Kay was exhausted from this pregnancy. Waking up every morning getting sick in the bathroom and waking up to nurse Keno and Kasey. Al was back at work</p><p> which made the days more exhausting dealing with two infants. </p><p>“Kay, we might get a girl this time...and even if we don’t..” The alpha didn’t need to finish his sentence, his scent of lust and horniness was enough. </p><p>“Alastair, after this pregnancy I may never let you inside me again.”</p><p>The man smirked and whispered in his mate’s ear “We have a babysitter for at least another hour, I can offer to change your mind” </p><p>Kay simply rolled his eyes, thanked Melissa and dragged his mate back to the car and drove them home. They could hear cries and screaming as they walked through the door,</p><p> and soon as their sons scented them, they screamed louder. The poor sixteen year old they has hired was on the verge of tears as well, </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to calm them down since they woke up and they won’t stop”</p><p>Kay made a sympathetic face, taking Kasey from her arms “I’m sorry we probably should’ve warned you. They’re kind of attached to me, my milk probably more than me. Did </p><p>they eat at all?” </p><p>“No, I warmed the milk like you said and then they wouldn’t even take the bottle.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Kay went to the kitchen, handed her some cash and walked her out of the house. </p><p>Alastair picked up a sniffling Keno from his spot on the couch who curled in his daddy immediately. Kay walked up the short flight of stairs to their room, Alastair tailing him. The</p><p> omega mother handed Kasey to Alastair while he changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties.</p><p>“That’s new, you’re wearing panties now?”</p><p>“Well I don’t want my goods hanging out while I nurse our sons”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind them being out”</p><p>Kay smirked as he finished changing and headed back to the bed “yes I am well aware that’s how I ended up pregnant a second time”</p><p>“Actually if I remember correctly it was—“ the alpha didn’t finish the sentence as the look the omega was giving him was one of death.</p><p>Kay settled in the bed propped up pillows, placed his nursing pillow around his stomach, grabbed both boys, lifted his shirt and let each baby latch. They suckled hungrily, and it </p><p>felt nice for Kay as he had high milk production.</p><p>“You know baby, I never thought about it but can I taste your milk?”</p><p>Kay looked at him in confusion, “Uhm, I suppose?”</p><p>The alpha smirked, knowing all too well it wasn’t just the milk he wanted, it had been a while since the omega had let him near his nipples. After about 20 minutes of nursing </p><p>the twins had decided they were full, Kasey doing his best to wriggle over to Al and Keno staying with his mama. The man picked up his son and started burping him, which only</p><p> took a few minutes. The baby started grabbing his dad’s chest hair and pulling at it which surprised Al enough to gasp. Kay, who saw it happen, just laughed while Keno babbled </p><p>and played with his mama’s shirt, trying to get his attention back on him. </p><p>“I swear, they don’t like me! Do you see how gentle Keno is with you! Even Kasey is gentle with you, he gives you baby kisses all the time!”</p><p>“My love, I think you’re just jealous. You know they can scent me and are likely more gentle with me subconsciously because I’m an omega. Even though you were gentle with </p><p>me after having the boys, and while knowing i like it rough.”</p><p>The alpha made a thinking face “You had two babies come from your body though, I didn’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Kay kissed his mate and grabbed Kasey from his arms, “I told you I was fine” </p><p>Alastair laid back watching the omega in awe, Keno was on Kay’s belly asleep and Kasey was on his way out in the boy’s arms. After about 10 minutes both boys were asleep,</p><p> Kay carefully pulled them into his arms and took them to their nursery.</p><p>As soon as the omega got back Alastair was hugging him and pulling Kay as close as possible to him. </p><p>“I love you so much, thank you for giving me a family and for being my family. I know I’m not on one knee, nor do I have a ring but will you Marry me?”</p><p>“Alastair we already are.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“I know so, I wear your mating mark on my neck, I’ve carried and now I’m carrying your babies. Maybe not in the eyes of the law but we’re married. But if you want a wedding</p><p> let's do it.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to wedding as much as I want to prove to everyone you’re taken, that you’re mine.”</p><p>“Alastair, no one is going to replace you or me for that matter. We’re stuck together, for life.”</p><p>“I can think of another way to be stuck together”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I’ve been gone for a little while but I’ve been handling graduation stuff and a new story or two ...which I’ll release soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quick round the couple had fallen asleep tied together, Kay woke up not soon after vomiting in the toilet, cleaning up the leftover cum and then returning to bed. Alastair</p><p> didn’t realise Kay was gone until he went to move the omega closer to him and all he felt was the cold next to him. </p><p>“Kay baby?” The alpha whispered in the dark. </p><p>The bathroom door opened, “I’m fine, I’m cleaning myself up. Go back to sleep, you have work in a few hours.” </p><p>The man made a noise, “Not without you next to me”</p><p>“I’m finishing up my love, plus I’ve gotta pack your lunch”</p><p>“Mmm. Mating you was the best decision I ever made”</p><p>The omega turned off the bathroom light and made his way back to the bed, “Yes, and mine too” </p><p>They curled back together for a few more hours before the alarm of crying babies woke them up, Alastair went and got them and Kay prepared to feed. As Alastair walked in, the</p><p> distinct smell of baby poop permeated the air in the room, he quickly changed their diapers and brought them to Kay. </p><p>“I don’t think they’re hungry but you can try and feed them. Keno had a big poop in his diaper.”</p><p>Kay brought Keno up to his chest to see if his son would latch, after a minute or two of the smelling the milk he decided he wasn’t hungry. The omega tried the same thing with </p><p>Kasey, who did latch on and ate calmly while looking around. Alastair held Keno and watched the news until deciding to get up and get ready. Kay took that opportunity to start</p><p> breakfast and finish packing his mate’s lunch. Making a few sandwiches and adding in two cupcakes, one for Dane and the other for Al. Thinking about it, it was October and</p><p> Alastair's birthday would be coming up soon in November, he figured he’d go to the store and find something. Kasey started babbling in his high seat, happy to be around his </p><p>mama. Just as Alastair finished getting ready, Kay had finished breakfast, </p><p>“Mmm. Oatmeal and fruit. Yum.” The alpha took a bite, moaning from the taste.</p><p>“That good?” </p><p>“Anything you make is amazing...uhm baby, I’ve got...there’s a conference..I have to fly out tomorrow.” </p><p>“ALASTAIR! Tomorrow?! And you’re just now telling me? You know what, whatever. How long will you be gone?”</p><p>“Five days at most, I’m sorry”</p><p>“You know what I am too.”</p><p>“I’m gonna..go now..”</p><p>“I’ll back you a bag today, and print some pictures to keep on your phone...you know what maybe I will get you a ring?”</p><p>“Baby, my social media is filled with pictures of you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yes, look”, the Alpha pulled out his phone and went to his social media, all the pictures were appropriate with the exception of one, it the omega in the bunny suit from his chin</p><p> down but with his bits covered with a white heart. The rest of the photos were of Kay from his pregnancy, from their dates, and even pictures when the boys were born. </p><p>“Maybe, I’m overreacting a little….I’m still going to pack you a bag and I am getting you a ring. In fact you wanna have sex right now? I can bite your neck!”</p><p>The alpha smiled softly before picking the omega up and placing him on the counter, kissed him on the forehead and trailed down his neck. </p><p>“I have to go ok?”</p><p>“Leaving me horny with two babies?”</p><p>Alastair whispered in the boy’s ear “There are toys in the bedroom if you really need it”</p><p>Kay rolled his eyes “not as good as you”</p><p>The alpha kissed his mate one more time before kissing his belly, then the twins and headed out the door. Leaving behind a now horny omega and two needy babies, Kay picked</p><p> up his boys and went to the living room and turned on the TV. He let Kasey have tummy time and tried to see if Keno would eat, he lifted the boy up to his chest, who nosed</p><p> around until he latched on. After a 20 minute nursing session and ten minutes of burping, Keno joined his brother for tummy time. Kay ran to the laundry room and grabbed a </p><p>pair of leggings and one of Alastair’s sweatshirts and went back to the living room. Both boys were fine, he took a breath of relief, he changed in the living room and took the </p><p>boys to the nursery. Keno on his left and Kasey on his right he set both boys in their crib and went to their nursery bathroom. He started a shallow bath of warm water and </p><p>grabbed two soft grey towels with their embroidered names and a washcloth too. He went back to their crib, and took them to the bathroom, took off their onesies and their </p><p>diapers before placing them in their bath water. Both boys seemed to enjoy it, Kay sang them little songs while scrubbing them down with baby soap. The twins loved the </p><p>attention and Kay loved giving it to them, especially he didn’t have the urge to vomit. Pregnant with another set of twins, he loved that they were going to have a big family but </p><p>this pregnancy was truly exhausting already and he hadn’t made it through the first trimester. He wrapped them up in their towels respectively, dried them off and lotioned up </p><p>their bodies, he held them against his chest sniffing their sweet little baby scent. Kay decided to dress Keno in a little white onesie with blue pants and Kasey in a blue onesie</p><p> with white pants. He fawned over them for a minute before grabbing their baby bag, stuffing it with a few extra diapers and headed to the garage. He opened the garage door </p><p>half-way and went to his SUV. Opened the back door on the drivers side and put Keno in his car seat and then to the other side of the car and put Kasey in his seat. He buckled</p><p> them in, checked the car seats to make sure they were secure and then getting in the driver's seat. Despite the cooling weather there was still sun out, so he opted to put his </p><p>sunglasses on, he opened the garage the rest of the way, started his car and pulled out. After about 30 minutes on the road he made it to the mall, parking the “mothers or </p><p>expectant mothers” spot. He got out a stroller and put both sleeping twins in each seat, closed all the doors and the trunk and locked the Honda and walked into the mall. The </p><p>first store he went to was a baby store, picking up a new machine to help them make their own baby food. As he was walking, he decided to go to a lingerie store quickly, </p><p>browsing the selection. When he got to the male omega section he overheard some women, talking about his body which was interesting. Considering that the sweatshirt he </p><p>was wearing nearly went down to his knees, the women were speculating on what he was hiding. He took this moment to approach the old hens,</p><p>“If you three MUST know, I’m not hiding anything. I just happen to be more comfortable in my mate’s clothing, as well the fact that I am pregnant.”</p><p>The women “humphed” and left the store, an attendant approached him, another woman,</p><p>“Thank you for making my job easier” </p><p>Kay nodded, looked around a bit more and found a few lace and string numbers and bought them for later use. He went to a jewelry store and looked around for rings,</p><p>“Those babies are just adorable” and older man spoke up</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>“They don’t take after you very much do they? More after your mate?”</p><p>Kay rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m hoping the next set are a better blend or at least one looks closer to me”</p><p>“Oh my next set?” The old man said in shock </p><p>“Yes pregnant with twins yet again” Kay said fondly, touching his belly absentmindedly </p><p>“Ah, your hands are going to be full. My mate and I had a few children, but never got so lucky to have twins let alone two sets.” The man made a thinking face “Although, we </p><p>did start late, in our thirties. How old are you guys?”</p><p>Kay smiled hearing the man talk, “Well I am 24, my mate is 28, these boys are 4 and half months and these guys are 7 weeks and 1 day” Kay said pointing to his stomach </p><p>“Ah wonderful, when my Alexei was pregnant with our first child he got all big and beautiful full of our child. After that it was my goal to always try and keep him that way.”</p><p>The omega couldn’t help but laugh, “Sorry for laughing, it's just, my mate is trying to do the same thing, which is how I ended up pregnant with twins yet again. Seems as </p><p>though he and I are extraordinarily fertile.” </p><p>The man chuckled, “My that’s lovely, you two are going to have quite the family” </p><p>Kay smiled, “yes, which is why I’m here, I wanted to get him matching rings for his birthday.”</p><p>“Ah yes, seeing as you have a warmer complexion would you prefer silver it will pop out more?”</p><p>“That would work, silver looks lovely on him.” </p><p>The two spent their time looking at rings and when they finally decided on a pair, the two exchanged numbers. That was when Kay noticed the man's home screen, it was him </p><p>and his mate, </p><p>“Wow, your mate is so beautiful”</p><p>The man smiled at the picture “That he is. Oh these are my grandchildren!”</p><p>The pair spent another 15 minutes talking about grandchildren before a child woke up crying. It was Kasey, the omega picked the baby up from the stroller and held him until </p><p>he calmed down, before realizing it was time for a diaper change. With the baby still on his hip he walked to the nearest mother’s room and changed his diaper and then checked</p><p> Keno’s who was also dirty. He changed his diaper, gave them a quick nurse and waited for them to calm down while he walked back to the car. That was when he got a call from</p><p> Dane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kay tapped the green button to answer his phone, “Hey! Whats up?” </p><p>“Don’t freak out, but Alastair’s in the hospital. He’s f—“</p><p>“He’s where!?” The omega shouted, quickening his pace to his car and open the trunk from a distance </p><p>“He’s fine, a car hit him but there were a few bumps and bruises as far as they know, they’re checking him for internal stuff but he should be fine.”</p><p>“I’m on my way.” With that he hung up the phone, got both twins in the car before getting into the driver’s seat. It wasn’t until he turned the car on that he noticed the folder </p><p>on his windshield, he looked around before rolling the window down and grabbing it. He started his way to the hospital, trying his best not to speed in an attempt to get to his </p><p>husband. When he finally made it to the ER, he didn’t bother to grab the stroller, just got the twins from their seats and carried them, also grabbing the folder and locking his </p><p>doors. He walked in quickly, preparing to ask a nurse for information but saw Dane instead, he took a breath and walked over to the beta. </p><p>“Where is he?” The worried omega asked </p><p>Dane saw the worry in his eyes and if he was an alpha he could probably smell it, he took one of the twins from Kay’s arms and led him into a small private room. Alastair was </p><p>sitting on a bed, still wearing his suit it was just dirty from the crash, </p><p>“Hi baby.” The alpha said with a smile</p><p>Kay fell right into his arms, Kasey being slightly squashed between them, Alastair kissed both boys on top of their heads. </p><p>“Have they said anything?”</p><p>“Nothing yet, but I’m fine” the alpha looked down “what’s in the folder?”</p><p>Kay had almost forgotten about it, “I actually don’t know, it was on my car when Dane called me..” he handed the folder to his mate.</p><p>As Al opened it, his gaze went cold, it was pictures of Kay, from late into his first pregnancy to only days ago. Pictures of him in the house sleeping with the twins, pictures of </p><p>them coming from the doctor, and some with the two of them sleeping. Finally there was a letter  ‘I know who you were, your signature hanging, and now I am going to take the</p><p> one you love most. That omega will be mine and you’ll be dead’.</p><p>Alastair looked to Dane, who knew his history and then to his mate who was now terrified. Knowing that he was being watched for weeks, and he didn’t see it or smell it not </p><p>even once. </p><p>“Kay, we’ll be alright. You’ll be alright. We are going to take care of this, but you’re not going to like it and I’m sorry” </p><p>“Dane, I need you to book a private plane, two. Different locations in opposite directions, find an apartment to rent in both places, just do it in a different name, do it in the </p><p>company name if you have to. Kay, you’re going to have to go, with the boys and I’m sorry about this but that means I can’t...I can’t..I can’t be with you for your pregnancy for </p><p>a while. We’ll get you a new phone and new clothes ok?”</p><p>The omega was on the verge of tears at this point, “Ok. Ok. I can do this. We can do this...I can’t...please don’t make me leave you.” </p><p>At this point the poor omega was crying, “I will come visit you when I can ok? I promise.”</p><p>“You know how I get when I’m pregnant and not much..” he looked at Dane who was on his phone rocking Keno who was asleep, he lowered his voice “not much else satisfies</p><p> me.” He looked up at the alpha who looked like he was in pain. </p><p>Alastair whispered “I’ll get you some toys and when it's safe I’ll call you and help”</p><p>Dane finished what he was doing and turned to Alastair and nodded.</p><p>“Ok baby it's time for you to go” Alastair tried to kiss the omega who in turn went into the diaper bag and pulled out a box</p><p>“This was meant for your birthday but I guess...we can’t spend it together now. Here”</p><p>He gave the alpha the box and when he opened it, his eyes teared up a little he pulled out the larger silver ring, and on the inside of the ring it read ‘my husband, mate and </p><p>baby daddy K&amp;A’</p><p>Alastair put the ring on, it was a perfect fit, he took the smaller ring and put it on Kay’s finger. The alpha kissed his mate deeply before taking his keys and kissing his sons </p><p>goodbye, “I guess it’s a good thing they have a strong attachment to you huh?”</p><p>Kay gave his mate a bittersweet smile before taking the twins back and leaving with Dane. After an hour of driving around they made it to a private airport, getting on the </p><p>charter plane and leaving for Canada. The plane right was torture for the omega, while the twins and Dane slept he was crying and vomiting. He knew he needed to get an </p><p>ultrasound to make sure his second set of twins were alright. After about five hours on the plane they finally landed, first going to a clinic and getting an ultrasound. By this time</p><p> the twins were awake and cranky wanting to nurse both crying. Kay nursed Keno during his appointment, where they found the little ones were progressing just fine. The doctor</p><p> said the sickness was normal but if it got any worse to check back. After nursing Keno and Kasey they made their way to an apartment. It was a small two bedroom one </p><p>bathroom apartment, there was furniture already moved in. The omega took a breath and was disappointed from the lack of Alastair's scent. At this point it was late, Dane gave</p><p> the omega hug and left him in the apartment. There was a schedule set for him, groceries would be delivered, and there was a couple thousand dollars in cash in the kitchen. </p><p>There were plenty of locks on the front door and all of the windows, it felt less like home and more like prison. Not to mention it was freezing in Canada and he didn’t have his </p><p>alpha’s warmth. He walked to the twins new room and put them down for the night before going to his own room. There was a package on the bed, he opened it and much to </p><p>his surprise it was a bunch of toys for him. He knew he could count on his mate, there was a ring next to the bedside table, he recognized it as Alastair’s and picked up,</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Oh baby, I missed your voice”</p><p>“I miss your scent, so far it’s baby vomit and sad omega”</p><p>“Aw. I’m so sorry. This is something in my past back to haunt me and I’m sorry I put you in danger, and sorry I put the boys in danger.”</p><p>Kay was trying not to cry but couldn’t hold back the sniffles, “I know...the little babies are ok, growing, making me sick as always”</p><p>“I won’t even get to see you bump...I wanted to see you big and round...I was the reason we tried...now you’re away from me and doing this alone...god. This is my fault. I’m </p><p>sorry.”</p><p>The omega couldn’t get many words out “It ok. Pictures. I’ll take pictures. I can mail them to you”</p><p>The two spent another few minutes talking before getting off the phone, Kay got up and checked on the twins. He started crying looking at them, almost the spitting image of </p><p>his mate, he kissed them each on their forehead. He grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower, got dressed and double checked all the locks and closed every curtain</p><p> before sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastair was sitting at his desk, messing with the ring around his finger, he wanted to be with Kay so bad. It had been two months and wanted his family home, he’d gotten pictures of Kay that were on his desk. The omega’s bump had gotten bigger, and his bum had gotten bigger and his hips began to start spreading slightly again too. He loved it, Kay’s body was accommodating to their babies again, and couldn’t wait to see him again. <br/>Bodies were piling up, he knew he made a promise to the omega but in order to keep him safe he had to break it. He knew their stalker was still hunting for Kay as no new pictures had shown up, only letters taunting the alpha. The man, the alpha, doing this was his half brother. Someone who always hated Alastair, made his life a living hell at some points and only because of their father. While their father was married to Alastair's mother he had multiple affairs, only one produced a child, a bastard child. Asher, he had the same gold eyes in the Exley family but because he was the outcome of an affair he couldn’t be acknowledged. Then after their father died nothing was left for him, he resented Alastair for being the ‘favorite’, so he tried to take what Alastair cared for. The alpha didn’t mind acknowledging his brother but it was difficult considering he found out by accident. <br/>Dane walked into the office, <br/>“Al”<br/>The alpha looked up “Yes?”<br/>“You look like shit”<br/>The beta wasn’t wrong, Alastair had barely been sleeping since the omega had left, he had bags under his and the constant scent of anger and depression. <br/>“Thank you Dane, it's not like my mate and my children are away from me. Not to mention, I’ve probably missed a rut from being so stressed”<br/>“Maybe, you should go see him..it’s been two months and bodies are piling up and you still haven’t found Asher. I can get you a flight for tonight.”<br/>“I can’t, you know I can’t. Asher is always watching somehow and he’ll know where Kay is as soon as I book a flight or even you.”<br/>“We went through the company last time, why not this time?”<br/>“Patterns, he’ll notice patterns”<br/>Dane nodded, “man this sucks, I miss that omega, he made the best food and Charlotte’s pregnant now and can't talk to her best friend.”<br/>“Dane, I miss his scent, his food...the sex...and my kids of course.”<br/>“Did you find out the sexes of the second set of twins yet?”<br/>Alastair shook his head, “He might be waiting for me. I did get an ultrasound photo though. I think one is an alpha and one is an omega.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the photo and pointed to the slightly smaller of the two twins “That one is a little smaller, maybe it’ll look like Kay this time…”<br/>“Knowing your genes probably not.”<br/>Alastair rolled his eyes,<br/>IN CANADA <br/>“Say mama” <br/>Keno just smiled at Kay, Kasey was crawling around the small living room.<br/>“Mama” <br/>“Mlah”<br/>Kay sighed and smiled “I’ll take it” <br/>The twins had gotten bigger and so had Kay, carrying twins yet again and he was getting bigger too. He couldn’t carry Keno and Kasey like he used to, only one at a time, unless he was laying down. Then they could lay on his chest at the same time, but his chest was growing too, more milk starting to come in, he was a high milk producer. However it meant he could feed his babies and provide for them more than what formula could and it made him happy. He grabbed each boy one at a time and carried them to his bedroom putting them down for a nap as he watched TV. He started feeling some fluttering in her stomach, his second set of twins were starting to move around within him. He started thinking about it, Alastair wouldn’t be able to to feel when they started to kick like when Keno and Kasey did.  <br/>He looked at his sleeping boys, looking more like their dad everyday with hints of Kay coming through slightly. At that moment his phone rang, it was Alastair, the omega got up from the bed and went into the living room to take the call. <br/>“Hello?”<br/>“Kay?” Alastair whispered<br/>“Yea baby it’s me” <br/>“How are you?”<br/>“I miss you, the boys are babbling. Keno almost said ‘mama’ well ‘ma’ they’re crawling and eating baby food. Which we’re making fresh of course….Al what’s going on?”<br/>The alpha sighed “I...I have a half brother. Asher. He was born out of one of my father’s many affairs, and he resented me because he couldn’t be acknowledged. He wasn’t even in the will. I guess he eventually sought out some sort of revenge” <br/>Kay laughed from slight terror, “So, I’m the target of my mates half brother. Great.”<br/>“You’re trying not to cry, aren’t you?”<br/>The omega gave up and bawled, “It didn’t work” he calmed himself down after a few minutes, “I am 24, with two sons and two more kids on the way and a target. What’s going to happen, I am not having these two without you, I can’t do that, this pregnancy has been hard. Knowing that, labor probably won’t be as easy and-“<br/>Alastair cut him off, “I know. I will be there..I’m handling things over here ok? I promise. I have to go ok?”<br/>“Ok. Ok. I love you. Be safe”<br/>“I love you too”<br/>They hung up the phone, Kay went back to the bedroom to find Kasey had pooped his diaper. He sighed and began changing the babies, put them in their crib and pulled out the only thing he had of Alastair’s, his sweatshirt from the last time they’d seen each other. He put it on, and laid on his bed again, the alphas scent was beginning to fade but was still enough to get the omega a little slick. He ignored the arousal and fell asleep peacefully, for the first in the months they’d been separated. <br/>AT HOME<br/>“Where is Asher?” Alastair whispered in the beta’s ear<br/>The woman was hung by her ankles from a beam in her basement, she was slowly losing consciousness. <br/>“I don’t know, please put me down!” She said <br/>“Oh honey, you're dying either way. So give up his location and I can make this go faster and less painlessly.”<br/>She thought about “We had sex..once...he owns a club, that’s all I know..I swear”<br/>Alastair smiled “atta girl’’ his smile disappeared right before he slit her throat and left his calling card in her mouth. He left the house they were in and started doing research on clubs within a 100 mile radius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastair didn’t have to search that hard, early the next morning he got a call <br/>“Hello big brother”<br/>“Asher.”<br/>“Isn’t it wonderful how our mothers gave us names that start with an ‘A’?” He asked smugly <br/>“I wouldn’t say that…”<br/>“You know, that omega didn’t just disappear..where is he?”<br/>“If you don’t know where he is, how would you think I know?”<br/>“Hmm, I thought I would just try and get some information if I could. Are you watching the news?”<br/>“I am.”<br/>“It’s amazing people in connection with me keep dropping like flies...would you know anything about this?”<br/>Alastair smiled “not a thing. Although I did hear you went into business for yourself..a club?”<br/>“I’ll find that omega and your sons” after that Asher hung up the phone. <br/>Alastair worried for a moment before remembering what information he’d been collecting. Alastair wasn’t the only one with kids, Asher had been promiscuous like their father and had a daughter. He’d had her and her mother under surveillance for weeks, Asher wasn’t committed to his children like Al was. He nearly had all the information he needed to go and find his brother and get him out of his life forever. However what he hadn’t known was that Asher was on a flight to Canada, as soon he found Kay’s location he booked a flight. <br/>WITH KAY<br/>Both boys woke up cranky and crying, Kay tried everything, nursing, diaper changes, baths, homemade baby food. I think it had finally hit them, their daddy wasn’t there, Kay figured it was his hoodie, with the faint smell Alastair on it. He started crying too, he felt like a terrible parent, he could feed them, shelter them, hold them and everything but he could be Alastair. That was when he heard a knock at the door, he figured it was a neighbor complaining about the crying. He wiped off the tears on his face before answering the door, standing before him was a man who looked similar to Alastair  most noticeably his golden eyes. Kay tried to shut the door but was overpowered by the alpha, “Please don’t hurt my babies, if you must, do what you want with me but not them” He was crying on his knees holding his stomach. <br/>That’s when it hit Asher, he had terrified the omega so much he thought he would genuinely take him from Alastair. <br/>He gently picked the omega up, placed him on the couch, followed the sounds of screams and tears and found twin boys. He placed them with their omega mother, they stopped crying after scenting the alpha, they could the scent was similar to their own alpha father. <br/>Kay opened up one eye, then the second to find his babies next to him and curious about the alpha in front of them. <br/>“You’re Asher?”<br/>“I’m Asher”<br/>“You’re not killing me or…” he looked to his sons “or touching me..” <br/>“No. Even if I wanted to, you’re a mated omega. Pregnant too right?” <br/>Kay nodded, rubbed his stomach “Twins..again.”<br/>The young alpha looked up, “again? Also boys?”<br/>The omega shrugged, “I wanted to wait for Al to find out.” He grabbed an ultrasound picture from a side table and handed it to Asher, who was stunned but took the photo carefully. “I think they’re both boys, but the smaller of the two will probably be an omega like me, I think he’ll be a daddy’s boy unlike these two.” Kay looked down at his twins, Keno looked up and gave a gummy smile at his mom. <br/>“Look...I’m not as evil as I come off, Alastair’s probably already told you about our father’s mishandling of children?”<br/>Kay nodded, picking up of Kasey who was trying to get to Asher, “bits and pieces”<br/>“Is there any alcohol in here?” The young man asked<br/>Kay gave a blank stare and rolled his eyes before the alpha caught on,<br/>“Right, babies and pregnant so no...I guess there’s no good way to say this...I only threatened you and stalked you for the attention of my brother. He acknowledges me but doesn’t do more than that, just jealous I suppose. He got the company, the omega, and the family...I got...left behind” <br/>Kay gave a soft smile, “Don’t tell my mate this but, you probably got the better childhood, you his mom died while he was still young and his father rarely spoke to him. At least your mom was attentive to you, he had nannies and butlers but not real love, probably not until us, huh Keno?” The infant was snuggling him and starting to paw at his chest, the omega blushed hard. <br/>“What?” The alpha asked concerned<br/>“Would you mind...watching them for a minute, I need to go uhm change”<br/>Asher nodded his head in confusion but watched as the omega left, he noticed that the boys watched their mom leave. Keno almost instantly started wailing from a mixture of hunger and need for Kay’s presence. Asher grabbed the baby and tried to calm him down, luckily Kay walked back in, wearing sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt. The omega took his first born from the poor alpha, “close your eyes quickly please” Asher did as told and Kay lifted his shirt and let the baby latch on to him and suckle.<br/>“You can open now” <br/>This was the first time he actually saw the omega’s bump, “you’re very pregnant” he then made eye contact with the omega and blushed “I’m sorry..I just..”<br/>“No I get it, I’m pretty big and I’ve only just finished my first trimester. You should’ve seen me with these two, towards the end of my pregnancy I couldn’t really stand, barely slept, they wouldn’t stop moving and my hips had spread fairly wide.” The omega actually laughed. Though he knew this pregnancy was hard emotionally and physically from the beginning. <br/>“I kinda know...I have a picture of you during the end of it, you were crying from just sitting up in bed..I know creepy..I just wanted to know everything”<br/>The omega blushed, “Please tell me there are no pictures of Alastair and I..uhm...you know.”<br/>The alpha looked away but nodded, “Sorry”<br/>“Asher, destroy them. That stuff is for mates only...speaking of which...Alastair probably already knows you’re here. Cameras and all, it’s a matter of hours before he gets here” <br/>“Yeah..I’m going to go buy bourbon…I’ll be back..I guess I have to confront my big brother at some point and I cannot be sober for that conversation...and the sex you two will have after that conversation. Don’t even try and deny, between the pictures and notes I have on you guy, you two fuck like bunnies.”<br/>Kay blushed and rolled his eyes before, letting Keno off his chest and picking Kasey up and letting him nurse off his other nipple.<br/>“The keys are on the counter, please lock up before you leave and after you come back in, he’ll be here within an hour or two.” <br/>Asher nodded, grabbing the keys and heading to the nearest liquor store, he spent 30 minutes snooping around before settling on a bottle of buffalo trace. He headed back to the apartment, he heard no noise, not even a TV, he peeked into the big bedroom to find the omega napping. It was amazing to see, as each twin curled around Kay’s protruding belly, he shut the door and wandered into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, some ice and poured the bourbon into the glass. He was about to smoke a cigarette but changed his mind thinking about his nephews. Instead he took off his jacket, and sat on the couch, drinking his alcohol, after about 40 minutes he could smell his brother at the door. He heard each lock click, the door open and close, and as soon as his brother walked in it was pure anger. Alastair sniffed the air for a moment, it didn’t smell like Kay was distressed, quite the opposite he was relieved. <br/>Asher poured himself another glass of bourbon and then poured one for Alastair, <br/>“He said we need to talk”<br/>“I doubt that” Alastair scoffed, taking off his suit jacket, sat down and drank the bourbon with his brother. <br/>“Maybe he didn’t say it, but he let us have the space, he’s even asleep with all four of your sons.”<br/>“Four?”<br/>Asher took another sip, “He said he thinks the unborn ones are boys too but is waiting for you to confirm. He’s a great mom you know, he knew exactly when each twin was hungry and those boys are attached to him”<br/>Alastair nodded, “The first month they’d let me hold them but Kay had to be near me or had to scent me” <br/>“Then a few months later you went a knocked him up with twins again”<br/>The older alpha shrugged, “Hey. We agreed to it, if he really didn’t want to get pregnant we would’ve told me.”<br/>“You know, all I ever wanted was your attention, I am twenty and I am still looking for my brother's attention and approval.”<br/>“Asher, if you wanted a relationship, you could’ve just said so, our father kept us separate because of his mistakes and I thought you’d be better off without him. He never actually paid any attention to me unless it was some sort of marriage proposal for a business party. Other than that I was alone...until Kay..he made me a happier man, on our first date we stayed up late talking then he kissed me because I was too nervous. He ended up leaving a snail trail on my seats, if you know what I mean and I knew at that time he was for me. Ash, you’ve got a daughter why don’t you ever take care of her?”<br/>“Because she’s not my daughter, I did a DNA test, my name is on her birth certificate but her DNA isn’t a match for mine”<br/>“Hmm. Guess there are some things you just can't dig up”<br/>“I’m sorry for the hell I’ve given you the past two months, I guess dad did a number on me making me feel like I didn’t exist. So i took it out on you and Kay-“<br/>Alastair put his hand up, taking a finally drink from his glass, “I should’ve been there, it’s both our faults”<br/>“Why does it have to be anyone’s fault?” A sweet voice came from the hallway <br/>Kay was back in Alastair sweatshirt, it was hanging down past his knees and his bump slightly poked out. Both Alphas stood, Alastair moved forward to the omega kissing him,<br/>“Hi baby” he rubbed the omegas stomach “and babies” <br/>“Go get your sons, they’re on the bed they want to see you” Kay said smiling at his mate, who kissed him again and went into the bedrooms. Kay looked at Asher who simply kept pouring more bourbon, “Have you eaten?” <br/>The young alpha shrugged, “Eh this is less than I normally drink”<br/>The omega rolled his eyes before going into the kitchen, microwaving roasted chicken and mashed potatoes and handing it to Asher, “If you’re anything like Al, you like your meat and potatoes” <br/>Asher took it and started eating, he moaned “this is so good”<br/>“He’s an amazing cook” Alastair walked back in with two very happy babies in his arms,” and amazing mom, who made some amazing babies”<br/>“You helped..sorta” the omega smirked<br/>“No. No sex. Let me finish eating first.” Asher said desperately <br/>Alastair chuckled, “of course, you get to watch your nephews when we are going at it though.”<br/>Kay blushed, “Well I can't let you drive drunk and well...we haven had any action in almost three months..so we can go to hotel if you’d like”<br/>Asher nodded, “I’ll even pay for it if you want.”<br/>Alastair was busy playing with his sons and didn’t notice Kay packing a small overnight bag, “Hey Asher, there are extra blankets in the closet, it gets cold here alpha or not, we will return in the morning. Alastair say by to your sons for the night, we’re going to go have sex now ok?”<br/>It didn’t take long for the alpha to kiss his sons goodbye and put them in their crib to continue sleeping. The mated pair left and Asher simply turned the tv on, watched the baby monitor and ate his food.<br/>Kay drove to a nice hotel only minutes away from the apartment, checking in then dragging Alastair to the room with him. <br/>As soon as the door closed, the alpha picked up his mate kissing him, “god I missed you”<br/>“Alastair I love you, and I missed you too, but I am three months plus pregnant and even though I had those toys I couldn’t orgasm. So less talking and more love making.” <br/>That was enough for the alpha to carry the pregnant omega to the bed, laid him on his back and lifted his hoodie up and underneath black lace panties. As well as his baby bump which got Alastair going even more, he moved the panties aside and rubbed at hole and found that the omega was already wet. Soaking wet, he slid a singular finger into his mate, then a second, pumping and out then scissoring him. After ten minutes of foreplay Kay was ready, he lined up his own cock with Kay’s hole and slowly went in. The omega came from the penetration, “sorry, I’ve been pent up”<br/>“Come as much as you need ok?” Alastair responded.<br/>He started thrusting into his mate moving in and out of the tight wet heat, playing his mates nippples, breast milk flowing out of him. Alastair decided now was the time to taste, he bent down over the omega sucking milk from his nipples before nipping at them. Kay was screaming and moaning his legs wrapped around the alphas waist and his arms wrapped the alphas neck as Alastair tasted his milk. <br/>“That’s very sweet” the alpha said, licking off the droplets of milk around Kay’s nipple, he was still thrusting into the omegas prostate. Making his mate orgasm again, it wasn’t long before he started catching on his rim, preparing to knot him. After a few hard thrusts, he knotted his mate and painted his insides with his seed. <br/>“Ahhhh. Ahh. Yeah. That’s nice. I missed you inside of me and-“ Al cut him off kissing him.<br/>“Yeah I know” <br/>“I’d almost let you get me immediately pregnant after these two are born but I can’t do a third set of twins after these guys.” <br/>“I’m ok with that, but we’re still young, you’re still extremely fertile my love so you know this means protection. Pills or condoms maybe both”<br/>“Probably both considering how potent your semen is, but let’s wait to worry about that later. Are you back on rut suppressors?”<br/>“No. I think we should be fine this time around though, were both sex deprived I think a rut would be good for both of us. You know how to keep me calm if I start moving into a pure alpha state of mind.” <br/>The boy nodded, and pushed into his mate even more before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two woke up early in the morning, going at it again before getting up and getting dressed and heading out of the hotel. This time Al drove back to the apartment, opening the door they were greeted with a sleeping Asher. Keno and Kasey laying on his chest with toys, clothes and bottles all around, Kay couldn't help but blush when he noticed a pair of panties on the floor. The couple gently picked up each baby and set them in their crib again before waking up Asher. Alastair moved towards his little brother and shook him a bit,<br/>“Ash, wake up”<br/>“Mmm. What time is it?”<br/>“A little past nine” <br/>“Those kids of yours are a nightmare”<br/>“We can see that.” The older alpha said looking closer at the mess<br/>“I tried changing diapers, I tried feeding, it wasn’t until I grabbed clothes that smelled like Kayden. That they calmed down and fell asleep, how do you two find time to have sex?”<br/>Kay blushed even more before leaving the room and going to see his sons, Alastair took a seat next to his brother. <br/>“When they nap, during the night, sometimes friends just want to watch them, we also get a babysitter sometimes. It’s hard though, they’re crazy attached to Kay, I think it’s their need for both their mom and that they’re little alphas. With the attention of an omega and it probably their need to protect him too, so when he’s not around for long periods they freak.” <br/>“I hope you bred that out of the next two.”<br/>Alastair scoffed, “I highly doubt it”<br/>“He says he thinks one’s going to be an omega since it’s smaller”<br/>“I thought the same thing when I saw the ultrasound photos” <br/>The omega came out of the nursery smiling, with Keno on hip, “Someone woke up and I think he wants to see his daddy”<br/>Alastair smiled, taking his son from his mate, the baby gave a gummy smile and reached out for his dad’s nose.  Asher smiled out the interaction between the two mates, <br/>“We may not have grown up with this, but those boys sure will, all the love in the world”<br/>Kay scoffed, “Yes and if your brother stops getting me pregnant with twins, I’ll be able to play with them more but,” he pointed to his belly “these guys are a little in my way for now”<br/>“Next time my love, I’ll get you pregnant with just one and hopefully it’ll be a girl..”<br/>Asher was confused, “You want a girl?”<br/>The older alpha nodded, “I want more than just little princes to spoil, I want a little princess too” <br/>“Spoiling me isn’t enough?” Kay asked while heading to the kitchen<br/>Both alphas laughed at the omegas comment, “I see why you like him so much” <br/>“He’s absolutely perfect” <br/>Kay made breakfast for the three of them, buttermilk pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and some assorted cut up fruits. <br/>“Come eat you two!” The omega called out <br/>Both alphas joined him in the dining room, the twins in highchairs eating cereal puffs  and throwing the occasional piece at each other. Al took the time to set up a small charter plane for the five of them, <br/>“Ash, where are you living now?”<br/>“Same city as you, I’ve got a small apartment near my club”<br/>“Would you like to come spend time with us for a few months, you’ll be more like a babysitter sometime but it’s time with us and all the babies.” <br/>“I’m not against it, especially after those two are born” Asher said nodding his head towards Kay’s belly<br/>They set up their plan for Asher to stay with them for a few weeks then again in June when the babies were due. All three finished their meals and prepared for the trip back to the states, and more importantly home. Kay spent most of his time sitting on the couch folding clothes, neither alpha would let him too much as not to stress himself out.<br/>They packed up their cars, had an uneventful drive to the hangar and loaded onto the plane and took off. It was then that both twins decided they were hungry, Kay tried apple sauce and other crushed fruits but it didn’t work. The omega sighed before grabbing his nursing pillow, adjusting it on his bump and letting both boys nursed peacefully. The omega wouldn’t admit it but he knew he would probably have to start weaning them soon. He was an over producer of milk and half the time if he wasn’t pumping or nursing the pressure hurt, it didn’t help he had more babies on the way. He knew his milk production would start increasing at a high again sometime in April or May. If he started producing high volumes of milk then the twins would be born earlier, as long as there wasn’t colostrum he was in the clear. Colostrum meant birth, he learned that after Keno and Kasey, he has a thick yellowish fluid start hours before his birth. He just hadn’t noticed until he tried pumping and it was creamy white colour. The omega was so deep with thought he hadn’t noticed they had landed. They took their drive home and when Kay walked in the door it was distinct with just his mate, but noticed there were Christmas decorations. <br/>“You put up decorations?”<br/>The alpha shrugged, “It was lonely and I was trying to relive good memories”<br/>“Oh baby” the omega sighed, “well we’re home now and Christmas is now in two weeks and...it’s us. We’re all home”<br/>Keno was wriggling in his seat wanting to get out and move, his mama put down his car seat and his dad put down his brothers taking them both to the living room.  Asher followed the parents behind,<br/>“You two made a very nice home together, but I’m hungry”<br/>Kay looked down at his belly and thought, “I vote pizza.”<br/>“Agreed” both brothers said.<br/>An hour later three pizzas were on the counter, one pepperoni, one cheese, and one pepperoni, pineapple, sardine, and pesto pizza. The last one being one for Kay, who melted chocolate and dipped the pizza in it. Both alphas looked at him as he enjoyed his pizza, <br/>The omega glared back, “When you get pregnant with twins, two times in a row, deal with releasing your guts in the morning, and still manage to take care of infants nearly all day. THEN you can judge me.” He took another bite of his pizza and watched his sons play with each other on their mat in front of the Christmas tree. <br/>All three adults spent time talking before Kay smiled and took the hands of both alphas and placed it on his belly, <br/>“You may not feel a strong kick but you’ll feel movement.” <br/>His mate smiled kissing him, Asher was fascinated, the young alpha had never been around a pregnant omega. Let alone felt a baby bump or felt a baby move in the womb, he was wide eyed and smiling. <br/>“Sorry if this is invasive Kay...uhm...I’ve never been around pregnant omega’s….so it’s really fun to feel.”<br/>The omega smilied, “it gets better as they get bigger and stronger, you’ll feel them moving even more”<br/>Alastair pulled out his phone and showed him a video of Kay’s first pregnancy when the boy was around eight months. The twins were moving so much they pushed out against Kay’s stomach, you could see them moving from the outside. You could tell the young alpha was both horrified and amazed. <br/>“Kay did that hurt??” <br/>The omega shook his head, “nope.”<br/>As the night went on they all headed to bed, the mated pair put the boys down for the night, showed Asher to his bedroom and then went to bed themselves. <br/>It was nice to be home again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keno and Kasey were 10 months old and Kay was getting ready to birth his second set of twins. The omega had started to feed both boys his milk from a bottle as they had started teething and it hurt to feed them. Alastair and Asher were by his side preparing for the second set of twins, of which the sexes were a surprise. Kay was heavy and once again his hips were in great pain from his babies, Al did his best to help his mate but he knew the only true relief was birth. Kay was currently in bed with both Keno and Kasey who were playing with their toys.<br/>
“Mama” Keno screamed with a smile<br/>
Kay was ecstatic that ‘mama’ was his son’s first word, it gave him bragging rights over his mate.<br/>
“Hi baby” he said, picking up the boy placing him on his lap, the child pointed at his mama’s stomach<br/>
“Baby”<br/>
“Yes, baby. Two baby”<br/>
Keno laughed before squirming from Kay’s grip and playing with his brother again, Alastair walked in and both boys laughed from excitement of seeing their dad.<br/>
“Well hello my babies” he picked both of them up and kissed them both. “And hello to my mate” he kissed Kay<br/>
“Last day for next two months”<br/>
“Yes, now, we can have these babies!”<br/>
“We?”<br/>
“You…”<br/>
“That’s what I thought” the omega said smirking, “It’ll be soon I can feel it”<br/>
“You’re still two weeks away from your due date though, are you sure?”<br/>
“Yea, these guys are ready to come out”<br/>
Alastair nodded, putting his sons back down on the bed “if you say so”<br/>
“I am going to take a quick shower” he kissed the alpha and waddled to the shower and as soon as the boys noticed their mama was gone they started crying. Alastair tried his best to comfort them but they kept screaming ‘mama’, the alpha did the only thing he could think of. He stripped them all down and walked into the bathroom,<br/>
“I heard my sons screaming…” Kay Turned to see both his mate holding both boys in his arms and smiling “come on” he opened the shower door taking keno into his arms.<br/>
The four of them showered, dried off, changed into new clothes and settled the twins into bed.<br/>
“That was cute Alastair”<br/>
“It was after they got to see you, I wish I could cry every time you leave my sight”<br/>
“You can. But..ahhh”<br/>
Alastair got up, “you ok?”<br/>
“Ahaha, yea, yea, my mucus plug came out earlier in the shower before you guys came, now I’m..ahh...just having some contractions. When my water breaks I’ll call Melissa and we can get this show on the road until then I’m sleeping, and preferably with my mate wrapped around me.”<br/>
The alpha was in shock, “so...you….how are you so calm?”<br/>
Kay closed his eyes getting closer to his mate, “because if I freak out, it’ll make this process longer and I don’t want that. These two made for a hard pregnancy and given that, their birth will probably be harder to handle. I’m already in a great amount of pain, now my love please cuddle me”<br/>
Alastair nodded and gave into his mates wish holding him as close as possible, and texting his brother asking him to come over. After about three hour of restless sleep,the poor omega woke up and he felt water rush out of him, and seconds later he was in tears.<br/>
“You ok?” Alastair asked eyes closed<br/>
Kay looked at the alpha “Open your eyes and find out”<br/>
The man did so, saw his mate in tears and fluid on the bed, “I will get bathroom ready” he got up and went to the second nursery they had prepared. A theme of green and yellow with paintings of frogs and dragonflies. As opposed to their older twins who had a blue sea theme in their bedroom. The alpha grabbed two bassinets, clothes, and swaddling blankets and made his way back to his mate who was now crying and groaning. He set the stuff down in the bathroom, his brother walked into the room seconds after,<br/>
“Hi Kay”<br/>
The omega groaned, “that’s the best he’s going to give you right now” Alastair said moving to lay under his mate “here just lay your head on my lap baby”<br/>
Kay relaxed next to the alpha, “This hurts worse than Keno and Kasey, not that I’m surprised, I just wasn’t r-r-aahhhhhh” he groaned and squeezed the alpha’s arm.<br/>
Asher didn’t know what to do, he took a seat in a chair and watched his brother’s partner prepare to bring more life into this world.<br/>
“Ash, you should probably go ahead and call Melissa, my contractions are closer together. Labor is a lot faster this time around.”<br/>
Alastair smiled, “How fast do you think their birth will be?”<br/>
“Not fast, painful probably. Next time we do this you’re getting me pregnant OUTSIDE of my heat at least that way I probably won't have twins again”<br/>
Asher got off the phone, “HA! Knowing the way you two fuck like bunnies I wouldn’t doubt you having triplets next”<br/>
Alastair felt fear creep into him as he looked at his mate, looking at his brother, “you know what though condoms and birth control…” the younger alpha simply just turned around.<br/>
Thirty minutes later Melissa showed up and measured Kay, putting her hand inside him, “Alright, you are actually really close, let's get you in the tub”<br/>
“Melissa, how close is close?”<br/>
The woman paused, “Kay if we don’t get you in that tub in the next 10 minutes you’ll end up pushing these kiddos out on that bed”<br/>
The omega got up, made his way to the tub, climbing in and relaxing into it, Alastair joined his mate, it was early in the morning and Asher went to take care of Keno and Kasey. Melissa was right, five minutes after being in the water, Kay felt the pressure and needed to push. The omega was laid on his side, legs spread and back against Alastair’s chest, he screamed, cried and pushed. It was the smaller of the two babies, a little boy, Kay grabbed the baby and held him against his chest while rubbing him and getting the boy to cry. Thirty-seconds of rubbing and the baby was crying, and Alastair cut his umbilical cord,<br/>
“You guys have a name for this one?”<br/>
“Alastair?” The omega breathed<br/>
“Axel is his first name, and?”<br/>
“James is the middle” Kay smiled as his son.<br/>
Melissa took the boy and dried him off, swaddled and put him into a bassinet, “Alright little Axel James born May 24th, 06:14 am. Are you ready for baby number two?”<br/>
Kay laughed, “Do I have a choice?”<br/>
Melissa smiled and shook her head “no”, after about ten minutes the doctor started worrying as most twins come out within ten or fifteen minutes of each other. She had the omega bent over against the tub mouth and reached a hand inside, then made a face, “So Kay, your going to feel some discomfort for a minute”<br/>
She pushed the baby back and took her hand out of the omega, “Do you feel the need to push now?”<br/>
The poor omega nodded, screaming and pushing the second baby out of him in the position, Alastair caught the baby. Melissa grabbed the baby, cut it’s umbilical cord and rubbed it, performing cpr.<br/>
“Melissa”<br/>
“I need you to just stay there, he was originally coming out shoulders first and he was like that for a while”<br/>
After about five minutes of cpr their fourth son took a breath, screaming loudly,  it was music to their ears. Melissa handed them back their son, Kay put him against his chest,<br/>
“Hi baby, my big big baby.”<br/>
“I don’t know Keno and Kasey…?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
Melissa pulled out paperwork, “Alright and a name for this little boy?”<br/>
“Atlas..” Alastair said looking towards his mate who smiled and finished “Sterling”<br/>
Melissa awed, “Atlas Sterling, born 6:52 am on May 24th”<br/>
She took both babies, weighing and measuring them before helping Kay deliver his placenta, putting out diapers and leaving.<br/>
The couple cleaned up, changed their sheets, Kay laid on the bed, having a nap with his newborns laid near him. Alastair got his brother and the older set of twins,<br/>
“You have to be quiet ok? Mama’s sleeping” the boys nod their little heads and sit next to Kay and look over his stomach and are confused because there’s no more bump. Their father simply points to their brothers who are sleeping beside their mom and they reach and touch them. Alastair takes a pictures of the five, sending it to their group chat,<br/>
TO GROUP: Two more boys, Axel James and Atlas Sterling Exley born May 24th. Asher looked at his brother and Kay and was absolutely amazed, they had four kids within a year but the older two already loved their brothers.<br/>
“How do you guys do it?”<br/>
Alastair smiled at his brother, “when a mommy and a daddy love each other..”<br/>
Asher smacked his brother, to which Kasey said, “no hit”<br/>
“Yes, no hit, good job Kasey”<br/>
After a few hours of sleep, Kay woke up and nursed his newborns as Keno and Kasey watched fascinated by their brothers. The older pair didn’t nurse from the omega as much, usually getting a bottle of his milk due to their teething. He missed the connection, but didn’t miss the soreness from them wanting to chew on his nipple instead of suckle. Keno was more the culprit than Kasey, who was more gentle while nursing with his growing teeth. Alastair had also started to take advantage of the breast milk, using some in his coffee, tea, or drinking it straight from the source while having their fun.<br/>
“mind if I have a sip?”Alastair asked smirking<br/>
“maybe after these two eat”<br/>
The alpha admired his mate with all four of their kids, the older set now watching cartoons while laying next to Kay and the little ones in his mate's arms. Their family was perfect in his eyes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will definitely add some updates like on the side! I’ve got another two or three stories in the making right now too so watch for those! (orginal character work, ABO Dynamics that kind of stuff)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So this is my first work and I decided to go with my own Orginal characters. I hope you guys like the beginning..frankly I hope someone bothers to read this at all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>